De padres y reyes
by DreamGirl93
Summary: Mordred y Merlín regresan mágicamente a su infancia, y Arturo se ve en la difícil situación de ser su... ¿pensabais que iba a decir padre? ¡Venga, por favor! Aunque... si alguien se preocupa por ti como un padre, cuida de ti como un padre, y te trata como a un hijo...termina por serlo ¿no? ADVERTENCIA: En muchos capítulos puede contener spanking/nalgadas/azotes.
1. Amienemigos

**N.A.: ****_Puede tener spoilers de la serie. Éste fic presupone que ni Mordred ni Arturo murieron. Todo sucede exactamente igual que en el último capítulo, salvo que las heridas no resultaron mortales. Merlín consigue salvar a Arturo haciendo lo que debería haber hecho: MAGIA como tantas MALDITAS veces [si no lo decía explotaba]. Mordred por su parte despierta en el campo de batalla…y ahí es donde empieza la historia…_**

_**Para la gente que no ha visto la serie, pero quiere leer la historia, Arturo es el Rey de Camelot, Merlín es su sirviente y Mordred un caballero. Pero Merlín (también llamado Emrys por algunas personas) y Mordred tienen magia, que está prohibida en Camelot. Mientras que Merlín es siempre leal a Arturo, y usa su magia para defenderle, el rencor y los errores que cometen contra él hacen que Mordred se alíe con los enemigos de Arturo buscando matarle. Antes de eso había sido un leal amigo…A Arturo le duele que todo el mundo le traicione y le mienta. Hasta Merlín le miente, puesto que siempre ocultó que tenía magia.**_

_**Esta historia es rara. Puede tener anacronías (la serie también tenía, dicho sea de paso) y los personajes necesariamente harán algo que los originales no harían, porque jamás se verían en esa situación.**_

_**El argumento va a ser bastante lineal. ¿Por qué? Porque en mi otro fic largo ya me compliqué demasiado. Porque la gente me ha pedido historias simples y "cotidianas". Dentro de que se trata de otra época, voy a intentar no salirme demasiado de esas escenas familiares. Eso no quiere decir que no vaya a pasar nada, pero no será una historia encaminada a un desenlace. Va a haber un problema (Merlín y Mordred siendo niños) pero el fic no va a ir de eso, no del todo, sino de la relación de Arturo con ellos. Además creo que los capítulos van a ser más bien cortos. Claro que "cortos" para mí son varias páginas de Word xD**_

_**Gracias por entenderlo. Quien avisa no es traidor ;)**_

* * *

**PRÓLOGO: AMIENEMIGOS**

* * *

¿Qué era ese lugar? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto la zona de los abdominales? El joven parpadeó, y poco a poco fue recordando.

… El campo de batalla...

… Su lucha con Arturo…

Se llevó la mano al vientre. Sangraba. Eso no era bueno. Las heridas de espada nunca lo eran, pero cuando te atraviesan desde el ombligo a la espalda el milagro es que sigas vivo para sentir el dolor. Miró que no hubiera quedado dentro de él ninguna esquirla del arma: la de Arturo era una espada forjada con el aliento de un dragón, lo había notado, y eso significaba que un trozo sería como veneno para su organismo. Por suerte no parecía haber quedado ningún trozo dentro de él. No era tan descabellado suponer que iba a salir con vida de aquella. Era más de lo que podía decir de los pobres desgraciados que yacían a su alrededor.

Mirara donde mirara, Mordred sólo veía muerte.

Habría quien pensara que aquello sería motivo de alegría para él. Nada más lejos de la verdad. Alguno de los caídos había sido compañero de armas cuando él aún creía en los ideales de Camelot. Habían sido amigos. En contra de la opinión popular, él no era el malo. Era una víctima. Traicionado por Arturo…por Arturo y por Emrys…El uno le había dado la espalda, y había condenado a muerte a alguien por el único delito de tener magia…y el otro se había quedado callado, sin hacer nada para evitarlo…desconfiando de él. ¿Por qué no era merecedor de la confianza de Merlín? ¿Por qué Emrys había dudado de él, desde el principio? Deberían haber estado juntos en aquello. Los dos eran hechiceros.

Tendrían que haber sido aliados.

* * *

Merlín había sacado la punta de la espada de Mordred, que había quedado incrustada en el cuerpo de Arturo. Había sido intensamente doloroso para el rey, pero Merlín no tenía tiempo de hacer una poción para dormirle. Ahora Arturo trataba de recuperarse, jadeando, sudando, e intentando contener cualquier muestra de lo mucho que le dolía. Merlín estaba asustado y preocupado, y no fingía tan bien como su amigo. La herida era seria…

- Por suerte para vos, además de un sirviente excepcional soy un galeno con mucho talento – bromeó, intentando aligerar la tensión.

Arturo emitió un sonido que pareció una risa ahogada. Respiraba muy fuerte, y muy rápido, como alguien que está haciendo muchos esfuerzos por no gritar.

- Si eres…tan mal galeno…como sirviente…me espera… una muerte segura – consiguió responder, entrecortadamente.

Merlín no respondió, porque la idea de que Arturo muriera no era tan imposible en aquél momento. Pero era impensable para él. Se sentía incapaz de bromear respecto a eso. Arturo se dio cuenta de que el rostro de su amigo y salvador se había ensombrecido, y reparó también en que el dolor de su costado remitía un poco, así que podría hablar sin sonar patético.

- Pinta mal, ¿eh?

Merlín no levantó la vista de la herida.

- Puedo curaros. – dijo simplemente.

- ¿Con magia? – preguntó Arturo. Acababa de descubrir que Merlín no era quien siempre había dicho ser. Que era un poderoso hechicero… La mentira le había dolido, y apenas había tenido tiempo de asimilarlo. Al principio se había enfadado, se había llenado de ira, y hubiera estado dispuesto a aplicar a Merlín el castigo por su delito: la muerte. Pero luego fue observando, y reparando n varios hechos. Merlín usaba su magia para ayudarle, sólo para eso. Merlín era el último, era un siervo, cuando podría haber sido el primero. Merlín no buscaba poder. Si hay algo que siempre había sabido es que su amigo no era malvado. Era una de las personas más estúpidamente buenas e inocentes que conocía. Eso seguía siendo así, con magia o sin ella.

- Con magia – confirmó Merlín, y extendió ambas manos sobre la herida de Arturo. Susurró unas palabras en idioma antiguo, sus ojos se tiñeron de ámbar por un instante, y dejó salir su poder. Arturo se desmayó pero él supo que lo había conseguido que le había curado. El rey dormiría por unas horas y al despertar estaría débil, pero viviría y podría reponerse. Sonrió y luego avivó la hoguera, dispuesto a velar el sueño de su sire, de su amigo, de su rey…

Merlín debió de quedarse dormido en algún momento, porque se despertó con la sensación de que era observado. Buscó a Arturo con la mirada y comprobó que seguía durmiendo. Intranquilo por tener que alejarse de él, fue a ver si seguían solos.

No tuvo que caminar demasiado. Escuchó pasos de alguien que no estaba siendo muy discreto. Merlín no era tan buen rastreador como Arturo, pero había aprendido algunas cosas: el ruido delataba que el dueño de aquellos pasos cojeaba, arrastrando una pierna sobre la hojarasca. Su teoría se confirmó cuando empezó a ver una silueta entre la niebla. El intruso estaba herido. Según se acercaba, Merlín descubrió que era hombre, porque llevaba armadura. Cuando la niebla se disipó un poco, pudo reconocerle: era Mordred.

Inmediatamente Merlín alzó el brazo, en actitud amenazante, pero no dejó salir su magia. Era un signo de advertencia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó.

Mordred parecía tan confundido como él, sin entender por qué su caminar vagabundeante la había llevado precisamente a donde estaban sus mayores enemigos. Pero no pudo decir nada, porque en ese momento el dolor pudo más, y se desmayó.

Cuando recuperó la consciencia, se sentía mucho mejor. La herida le tiraba, pero supo ver que estaba curada. Alguien le había curado. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Merlín que estaba poniendo una compresa fría en su frente.

- Él te matará – dijo Merlín, a modo de saludo. – Cuando despierte y te vea, te matará.

- ¿Por qué me has curado entonces?

- Él hubiera querido que lo hiciera. Te apreciaba ¿sabes? Si hubieras oído como hablaba de ti… Eras como su hermano pequeño.

- Él era como mi hermano mayor – respondió Mordred. Merlín se sorprendió. Hubiera esperado algo así como "me demostró su odio al rechazar lo que soy".

Merlín se sentía culpable. Sabía que era culpa suya que Mordred hubiera acudido al lado de Morgana, pasando a ser enemigo de Arturo. Había desconfiado de él (aunque con motivos) y le había dejado… sólo. Exactamente lo mismo que hizo con Morgana.

- No te matará – dijo al final. – Te pondrá la espada en el cuello, y luego te dejará ir.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Lo sé.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Merlín fue a atender a Arturo, que descansaba no muy lejos de allí dormido todavía.

- Desearía poder volver atrás – dijo Merlín.

- Es tarde para eso. Ya no somos amigos, y yo ya no soy un niño druida medio muerto.

- Medio muerto sí que estás. Tal vez…

- ¿Tal vez qué? ¿Tal vez podamos olvidar que me diste la espalda? ¿Qué Arturo me la dio también? ¿Qué ya cuando era un niño me traicionaste? No se me olvida la forma en la que te marchaste, dejándome a merced de quien quería matarme.

- Tú estabas destinado a matar a Arturo…¡y no me equivocaba! Mira lo que ha sucedido…

- ¡TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA! – gritó Mordred, y gritar no le hizo bien. Su furia se transformó en un gemido de dolor. Instintivamente, Merlín se acercó a él. Se miraron a los ojos, y eso no fue buena idea. Los dos se guardaban demasiado rencor, y esa mirada mostró todo el dolor que se habían causado.

- Desearía poder volver atrás – repitió Merlín, rompiendo el contacto visual y volviendo a su tarea de revisar la herida de Arturo. – Estáis tardando en curar. Pero os curaréis.

- ¿Y después qué?

- Después, será lo que tenga que ser. Pero no voy a dejar que hagas daño a Arturo.

Se sumieron en un nuevo silencio. Merlín preparó algo de comer. Humedeció la frente de Arturo. Echó un vistazo a Mordred, sólo para comprobar que seguía recuperándose. Finalmente, Arturo despertó.

Al primero al que vio fue a Merlín. Si le estaba viendo quería decir que el muy idiota lo había conseguido. Le había salvado la vida. Quiso reírse, pero el sonido murió en su garganta al reparar en que no estaban solos.

- Mordred – escupió, y buscó la empuñadura de su espada tanteando el suelo. Merlín la había alejado de él, prudentemente.

- Arturo – respondió él, con frialdad.

Sucedió muy rápido: Arturo se abalanzó sobre él, sin espada pero armado con la ira, y Mordred respondió con la velocidad de un guerrero. Los dos estaban muy debilitados, sin embargo, y el movimiento resultó un tanto lastimero. Mordred agarró a Arturo por el cuello…y de pronto salió volando, arrojado por una fuerza invisible a metros del rey.

- ¡Te lo advertí, Mordred! – dijo Merlín, alzando la voz, aun con el brazo en alto. Había sido él, por supuesto. Había empujado a Mordred sin tocarle, provocando que diera contra el suelo.

Así tuvo lugar una pelea mágica. Merlín tenía las de ganar, a pesar de que Mordred era probablemente el único hechicero que podía hacerle frente ya que Morgana estaba muerta. Estaba por lanzar un hechizo que iba a ser definitivo cuando sintió un aleteo. Mordred lo percibió también, y observaron como Aithusa, la joven dragona blanca y maltratada, se acercaba hasta aterrizar a no mucha distancia. La dragona les observó, y Merlín juraría que vio reprobación en sus ojos mudos, como si quisiera decir "¿qué hacéis peleando? ¿Es que no ha habido ya suficiente muerte?".

La dragona abrió el hocico, pero de ahí no salió ninguna llama… sólo…aliento de dragón, que bañó con su magia directamente a Mordred y a Merlín. Y entonces pasó: los dos empezaron a encoger, hasta convertirse en niños de no más de ocho años.

Aithusa graznó, como si estuviera satisfecha de lo que había hecho, y luego alzó el vuelo otra vez, dejando a Arturo a solas con dos niños de pelo oscuro y ojos azules.


	2. Los protegidos del rey

**N.A.:****_ Estas dos primeras actualizaciones son más bien introductorias. Toda historia tiene que tener introducción ;)_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: LOS PROTEGIDOS DEL REY**

* * *

Arturo había conocido a Mordred cuando éste era un niño. Recordaba su pelo oscuro y sus ojos claros, fríos y profundos que parecían pertenecer a alguien mucho mayor. Recordaba el aire enigmático que le envolvía, que hacía estremecer a quien lo contemplara. Pero Merlín tenía su misma edad, y cuando le conoció los dos habían pasado ya la etapa infantil. No había podido verle siendo un niño, y lo cierto es que nunca se había parado a pensar cómo habría sido. Ahí tenía la respuesta: Merlín era un niño de ojos muy grandes, de un azul oscuro que recordaba al cielo cuando anochecía, y el pelo ligeramente rizado y negro, aún más oscuro que el de Mordred.

El rey había perdido la capacidad de hablar, incrédulo ante lo que había visto. Estaba buscando la forma de reaccionar, planteándose cuál era el siguiente paso, cuando los dos niños retomaron su pelea previa, como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si no les hubieran lanzado un hechizo que les robara de un plumazo varios años de su vida.

Por alguna razón, Arturo, que antes se había limitado a observar como dos magos luchaban entre sí, sintió entonces cierta aprensión, temiendo por la salud de alguno de ellos, en especial la de Merlín. Le parecía antinatural que dos niños pelearan de esa manera. Él sabía que no eran lo que aparentaban en ese momento, pero aun así se quedó sin respiración cuando Merlín usó su magia para empotrar a Mordred contra un árbol. El chico tardó en levantarse, y lo hizo con evidentes gestos de dolor. Y Arturo supo que no importaba lo que Mordred hubiera hecho: no soportaba ver sufrir a un niño.

- ¡Deteneos! – gritó.

Sucedió entonces algo muy curioso. Merlín se giró, y al verle abrió mucho los ojos, asustado. Se tiró al suelo, hincando una rodilla.

- El rey de Camelot…- dijo, asombrado. Luego miró a Mordred, que miraba a Arturo también, pero casi con desafío, sin echarse al suelo ni inclinar la cabeza. - ¡Mordred, arrodíllate, idiota! ¿Es que quieres que te pongan en el cepo?

Mordred pareció ignorar a Merlín. Miró directamente a los ojos de Arturo, y éste se sintió sondeado por los ojos del niño, como si quisiera llegar directamente a su alma. Lentamente, el niño se dejó caer, hasta arrodillarse, pero de una forma más elegante, más orgullosa que la de Merlín.

Arturo no sabía qué hacer, pero le pareció curioso que se arrodillaran ante él. Merlín de adulto nunca lo había hecho. Apenas se inclinaba aun cuando el protocolo exigía que lo hiciera. Eso, lejos de exasperar a Arturo, era lo que más le gustaba de él. Verle ahí, en el suelo, con su nuevo aspecto….Era como si ese niño no le conociera. Como si supiera que él era el rey, pero hubiera olvidado que además era su amigo.

- Levantaos - ordenó. Si sonaba seco era por la impresión, y no porque lo pretendiera. Merlín se puso de pie en el acto. Mordred tardó un poco más. - ¿Sabéis quién soy yo? – preguntó, para esta seguro.

- Claro, sire. Sois Arturo Pendragon, rey de Camelot. – respondió Merlín.

- ¿Sólo eso? – insistió Arturo. Merlín pareció dudar, algo asustado.

- Ignoro si tenéis algún título más. – respondió con miedo, como si esperara represalias por no saberlo. Arturo sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿No recuerdas lo que ha pasado?

- ¿Lo que ha pasado? – preguntó Merlín. En ese momento parecía descolocado. – Sire, yo... Estaba peleando con mi hermano, y entonces vos…

¿Hermano? Arturo abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Merlín creía que Mordred era su hermano? El rey volvió sus ojos hacia el otro niño, que le miraba impasible, inmutable. Casi como si fuera una estatua.

- Merlín ¿no te das cuenta? – dijo Mordred – Nos ha visto usar la magia.

El rostro de Merlín se volvió el mismo reflejo del horror. Se llevó las manos a la boca, en un gesto que tenía algo de gracioso e infantil y parecía casi a punto de llorar. Como si le pudiera leer el pensamiento, Arturo adivinó que iba a echar a correr. Y eso hizo.

Sin pararse a pensar en que aún estaba débil por las heridas que habría sufrido (las heridas que le había hecho Mordred, dicho sea de paso) salió corriendo detrás de él. Por suerte para él sus piernas eran entonces mucho más largas que las del cuerpo aniñado de Merlín, así que le dio alcance, y le agarró por la ropa. Y, como era la ropa desgastada de un sirviente, se rasgó. Eso asustó aún más a Merlín, que se encogió sobre sí mismo como si estuviera esperando que Arturo desenvainara su espada y le cortase en dos ahí mismo. No suplicó por su vida. Merlín siempre había sido valiente, esa era otra cosa que a Arturo le gustaba de él. En ese momento daba mucha ternura, temblando, asustado por pensar que Arturo iba a matarle.

- Ya sé que eres un mago – le dijo para tranquilizarle – Ya lo sabía, Merlín.

- ¿Me conocíais, mi señor? – quiso saber el niño, desconcertado.

- Algo así – respondió Arturo. A esas alturas ya se había dado cuenta de que el niño no recordaba su anterior vida. No recordaba los años que había estado sirviendo a Arturo ni la amistad que había crecido entre ellos. Para él era sólo su rey. Un rey que no tenía muy buena relación con la hechicería.

- ¿Cómo puede ser? Si yo… yo no soy nadie. Un campesino de Ealdor…Mi hermano y yo a...acabamos de llegar.

- ¿Eso es lo que recuerdas? ¿Piensas que Mordred y tú habéis estado viviendo con tu madre hasta ahora?

- ¿Madre? Mi señor, mi hermano y yo somos huérfanos.

Arturo asimiló está información, empezando a armar el puzzle. Merlín y Mordred se habían transformado en dos niños. No recordaban nada de su vida pasada, y pensaban que eran huérfanos, y hermanos. Estaban solos. ¿Qué podía hacer? Se sentía inclinado a cuidar de Merlín. Era o había sido su amigo. Su amistad se había debilitado al enterarse de que era mago, pero siendo sinceros él ya le había perdonado por eso. Jamás le dejaría tirado. Pero…¿y Mordred? A él también le había guardado lealtad eterna, pero no había sido correspondido. Mordred era un traidor, habría hecho mucho daño y había intentado matarle…. Y sin embargo en ese momento era sólo un niño. Un niño que no recordaba haber hecho nada de eso. ¿Realmente era capaz de tomar represalias contra él? Arturo se conocía, y sabía que no. Pero de ahí a ocuparse de él había un paso. Podía intentar ayudar a Merlín, buscar una solución…pero en lo que a él respectaba sería mejor si Mordred se iba bien lejos, como un niño indefenso que no pudiera hacer daño a nadie.

- ¿Cuántos años tenéis? – preguntó al final.

- Siete años – respondió Merlín, y Arturo puso una mueca. ¿Cómo iba a dejar a un niño de siete años desmemoriado y sólo y después ser capaz de mirar a los ojos a su pueblo, al que había jurado defender? ¿Acaso ese niño no formaba parte de esa gente por la que tenía que darlo todo?

Se quedó pensando en lo que podía hacer. ¿Llevarlos a Camelot? ¿Buscar un mago que invirtiera la situación? ¿Podría invertirse? Arturo se puso en lo peor. Si no pudiera remediarse, ¿qué sería de esos niños? Tenían magia, así que no iba a ver mucha gente a la que pudiera encargarles su cuidado. Unos tendrían miedo, y otros querrían usarlos para conseguir poder. Además, a menos a Merlín, no podía dejarle en manos de cualquiera. Se sentía responsable de él.

…Podía llevarlos al castillo. Podían convertirse en sus protegidos. Era algo descabellado, de acuerdo, ni siquiera eran nobles, pero…se había hecho antes. Su propio padre había tenido una protegida: Morgana. Alguien que vive en el castillo sin ser parte de la familia real, pero que goza de ciertos privilegios, mientras no pierda el favor del rey. Daba igual que fueran magos: pensaba abolir la prohibición de la magia en cuanto estuviera de nuevo en el trono. Había entendido que la magia no era mala, sino que dependía del mago. Su palabra era ley así que se ocuparía de que todo el mundo lo viera como él.

Aún estaba meditando esto cuando el bultito que tenía agarrado se estremeció.

- ¿Qué me vais a hacer? – preguntó Merlín, con un hilo de voz. Parecía tan desvalido… tan indefenso… tan asustado…Arturo escuchó entonces un sonido muy particular: el de un estómago hambriento.

- Darte de comer – respondió, divertido, al entender que lo que había oído eran las tripas del pequeño. Giró la cabeza y sus ojos se posaron en el caldero que hervía junto al fuego la comida que Merlín había dejado preparada para cuando él despertara.

Los dos niños, el que tenía agarrado y el que no, le miraron con sorpresa. Evidentemente no esperaban esa respuesta. Sin embargo, algo en sus ojos de iluminó al escuchar la palabra "comer". Mordred había estado horas combatiendo y más horas inconsciente. Podría hacer más de un día que no comía. Y Merlín no había probado bocado mientras cuidaba de Arturo. Así que "comer" sonaba como un buen plan para ellos.

Merlín, que segundos antes temía por su vida, salió corriendo hacia el puchero hirviendo como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo, y Mordred le siguió con el mismo entusiasmo. Arturo les observó con una sonrisa, aunque se fijó en que Mordred aún parecía débil, y en que tenía una herida en la cabeza, seguramente fruto del golpe que Merlín le había dado contra un árbol.

- Mordred– le llamó, y observó la herida. En Camelot, le pediría a Gaius que la examinara. Entonces se acordó. ¡Gaius! ¡Qué tonto! No tendría que preocuparse por los niños Gaius se ocuparía de ellos. Problema solucionado. Merlín era como un hijo para él y Mordred…seguro que si se lo pedía se encargaría de Mordred también, o buscaría una solución. Incluso puede que el viejo galeno supiera como volverles a su antiguo ser. Asunto arreglado.

Claro que, para eso, los chicos tenían que llegar a Camelot de una pieza: Mordred y Merlín tuvieron una pequeña pelea por ver quién se servía primero. Merlín amenazaba a su supuesto hermano con un cazo, y Arturo e detuvo antes de que le golpeara.

- Nada de peleas. – dijo, y se sorprendió por el tono autoritario que le salió. No era como su habitual tono regio para dar órdenes. Era algo más…paternal. – Mordred está herido, Merlín. No puedes pegarle.

- Sí, Majestad – respondió el niño, algo temeroso, como si volviera a ser consciente de que estaba ante un hombre que podía acabar con su vida en un santiamén.

Arturo les sirvió un poco de…de…de lo que sea que Merlín hubiera cocinado. Fuera lo que fuera, olía bien. Aunque se metiera con sus dotes culinarias, lo cierto es que Merlín hacía un buen guiso de cualquier cosa. Arturo decidió que no tenía hambre, pero casi cambió de idea al ver el apetito con el que comían los dos muchachos. Les observó comer, mientras él pensaba.

Se había preocupado por la herida de Mordred. No lo había hecho por cortesía, ni por que fuera grave. Sabía que no era importante, y aun así le había preocupado ver sangre en la cabeza del niño…como si éste le importara. Como si hubieran vuelto a la época en la que Arturo daría su vida por él. Fue una sensación extraña, pero nada desagradable. Tal vez aquella era la segunda oportunidad de Mordred. Una nueva oportunidad para crecer de otra manera, sin tanto odio acumulado, y convertirse en otro tipo de persona.

En estas reflexiones estaba, cuando escuchó el inconfundible sonido de un caballo al galope. El resonar de los cascos contra el suelo se fue mitigando, seguramente porque el recién llegado había reparado en la hoguera. Segundos después Arturo vislumbraba a un soldado de Camelot, que se adentraba en el claro en el cual ellos descansaban. El soldado bajó del caballo, miró a Arturo con alivio, y a la vez con extrañeza al verle en compañía de dos niños, y uego se inclinó ante él.

- Mi señor, qué alegría encontraros. Pensamos que…Creímos que tal vez no lo habríais conseguido. Después de que la batalla terminara, nadie pudo encontraros.

- Estaba herido. Mer…Alguien curó mis heridas – dijo, omitiendo por instinto el nombre de su amigo.- ¿Qué nuevas traes de Camelot?

- Mi señor, me temo que no son buenas noticias. La ciudadela ha sido atacada. Un grupo de enemigos escapó de la batalla y atacó el castillo. Los hombres luchan por defenderlo, pero la mayoría están aún en el campo de batalla, y los que no están heridos, o muy cansados.

Arturo se horrorizó. Camelot. La ciudadela. El castillo. Gwen…

- ¿Y la reina? – exigió saber - ¿La reina está bien?

- Mi señor yo…no lo sé. Cuando me fui, ella estaba en el salón del trono, protegida por una docena de hombres, por si alguien lograba traspasar las puertas.

- Dame tu caballo – ordenó, y el hombre indicó con un gesto que era suyo. Como si fuera posible darle otra respuesta a tu rey. Arturo se montó sobre el animal, y le espoleó para que echara andar. Antes de irse, sin embargo, recordó algo: - Ocúpate de esos niños. Regresa con ellos a Camelot, cuando sea seguro.

El soldado asintió, y le dedicó otra inclinación respetuosa. Arturo desapareció entre los árboles, obligando al caballo a ir a gran velocidad. Tenía que regresar a Camelot. Tenía que protegerlo. Tenía que proteger a Gwen.

Según se acercaba a la ciudadela del reino, se sentía como si galopara rumbo a una pesadilla. Enormes columnas de humo negro eran el indicio de algún fuego y el símbolo de la destrucción a la que estaban sometiendo a su hogar. A su reino. Avanzó por las calles de la ciudad, desiertas ya porque la batalla había terminado. Entró en el castillo y ni siquiera le dieron el alto, señal de lo mal que estaban las cosas. Casi sin esperar a que el caballo se detuviera en la plaza, descabalgó y subió las escaleras de la puerta principal el castillo.

- ¡Gwen! – gritó, pese a saber que no le oiría, que estaba demasiado lejos, en otra planta de la enorme construcción. Pero Arturo, que nunca tenía miedo, era presa en ese momento de un pánico terrible. Sobre él se cernía el temor de que Gwenivere hubiera resultado herida.

Subió la escalinata de dos en dos, y se dirigió a la sala del trono, sin que nadie se interpusiera en su camino. A su paso sólo había visto cadáveres y para él fue como un mal augurio. Cuando entró en la Sala del Trono, los doce hombres que protegían a su esposa habían caído, y yacían en el suelo, distribuidos sin ningún orden pero con mortal armonía. Arturo apenas les dedicó una mirada de dolor, porque en el centro de la sala, estaba ella.

Parecía dormida. Tan hermosa. Tan pacífica. Parecía que iba a despertar en cualquier momento. Y sin embargo, él sabía que no. Corrió hacia ella y la tomó de la mano. Sentada en el trono que la correspondía como Reina de Camelot, Gwen descansaba…para siempre. Arturo besó entre lágrimas la mano que estaba estrechando, y se negó a creer que hubiera muerto.

- Aguanta, mi amor. Gaius te curara. Él…él lo hará…- balbuceó, y miró a la puerta, como si esperaba verlo aparecer. ¿Por qué no estaba Gaius ahí?

Fue a buscar al anciano, a los aposentos que él y Merlín compartían. Pero allí sólo encontró muerte. Gaius estaba cuidando a un herido cuando le mataron y agarraba aún una medicina en la mano. Arturo se la quitó, y le cerró los ojos, con afecto.

- Adiós, viejo amigo – susurró.

Se quedó unos segundos ahí, asimilando el repentino cambio en su vida. Acababa de convertirse en un rey viudo, como su padre. Pero no podía permitirse volverse como Uther. Él no podía dejar que el odio y el dolor le consumieran. Había gente que aún le necesitaba.

¿Pero dónde estaban? ¿Dónde estaban sus caballeros? Alguno había tenido que sobrevivir. Bastantes, porque en realidad no había tantos cadáveres. Tenía que encontrarles, y luego matarles por haber abandonado a su reina. Creía saber dónde podían estar. Un refugio en los bosques, unas cuevas en las que ya habían estado en otras situaciones de peligro.

… ¿A eso había quedado reducido Camelot? ¿A caballeros que se escondían?

* * *

Resultó que sus caballeros no estaban escondidos, sino que le estaban buscando. Le daban por muerto, y parecieron felices de hallarle con vida. A menos, alguno de sus viejos amigos habían sobrevivido. Sir Lion y Sir Percival estaban bien. Gwaine no lo había conseguido. Elyan tampoco.

Eran muchas las muertes que tenía que llorar, y la que más pesaba era la de Gwen. El joven rey se sumió en el silencio y la tristeza, y se limitaba a dar órdenes secas para la reparación de la ciudad. Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a molestarle aquél día. Nadie excepto un joven soldado, que había tenido un día muy extraño junto al cargo de dos niños más extraños todavía. Al caer la noche se hizo anunciar, y cuando le dijeron que no podía pasar, lo hizo de igual forma.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Arturo, con indignación cuando se vio molestado - ¿Quién osa…?

- Majestad, ruego que me disculpéis, pero me pedisteis que trajera a los dos muchachos del bosque a Camelot.

- Ah, sí – dijo Arturo. Casi se había olvidado de Mordred y de Merlín. Casi, porque echaba de menos al Merlín adulto. Al amigo al que podía decirle todo. Al amigo que le habría consolado por la muerte de Gwen. - ¿Y bien? ¿Los habéis perdido?

- No, Majestad. Están en las cocinas. ¿Ordeno que se les asigne un aposento?

- Sí. – respondió. Luego pensó en la pelea que habría presenciado entre ellos y añadió – Uno a cada uno.

- Como ordenéis, sire.

- Ahora retírate.

- Majestad hay… hay algo más – insistió el soldado, algo temeroso.

- ¿Bien? – apremió Arturo, viendo que se quedaba callado.

- ¿Quiénes son?

Arturo entendió que la pregunta iba más allá de la mera curiosidad. Era importante saber si eran hijo de nobles, aunque por sus ropas no lo parecían.

- Son los nuevos protegidos del rey, basta con que todos sepan eso – sentenció – Pero, si alguien te pregunta, di que se llaman Mordred y Merlín. Y que no quiero preguntas al respecto.

El soldado inclinó la cabeza, se despidió, y se marchó. Se quedó pensando en los dos niños. Alguien les reconocería. Sir Lion notaría el parecido, y los nombres serían una gran pista. Algún día tendría que dar explicaciones. Pero no aquél. Ese día estaba de luto, y no quería saber nada de nadie.

Los días pasaron, y él no fue a hablar con Merlín y Mordred. Los pobres chicos sólo sabían que el rey les había nombrado sus protegidos, y que ahora debían de vivir en el castillo. No se creían su propia suerte, pero no entendían nada. Algunos sirvientes se ocupaban de atenderlos, y un hombre en particular parecía ser aquél a quien debían obedecer. Les daba órdenes, y les enseñaba lo que él llamaba "buenos modales", ya que eran un par de "chiquillos mugrosos que no sabían comportarse en la corte". Se hacía llamar Ogo, y lo cierto es que a los chicos no les caía especialmente bien, pero le hacían caso. Cuando llevaban una semana allí, sin embargo, Merlín se preguntaba por qué eran los protegidos de un rey que ni verles quería. Aunque disfrutaba de las comodidades de su nueva cama, a él todo eso le daba igual. Le daba igual ser tratado como un príncipe que como un plebeyo. Él lo que no quería era estar sólo. Pero allí, cuantos más sirvientes le rodeaban, más sólo se sentía. Ni siquiera podía contar con Mordred. Él siempre había ido por libre. El casi disfrutaba de ser un cero a la izquierda. Un cero a la izquierda con comida, buena ropa, y una buena cama. Para Mordred, todo era perfecto, o esa sensación le daba a Merlín, que empezaba a pensar que a lo mejor Arturo no les quería ver por ser magos. Quizás fuera eso. Por alguna razón, el rey le había caído bien. Mejor que bien. Sentía como si le conociera. Como si pudiera confiar en él. Como… si le quisiera. Pero el rey seguía sin querer verles…

…El rey no quería ver a nadie. Atendía sus obligaciones reales, y nada más. Casi ni se atendía a sí mismo. A veces se quedaba con la mirada perdida, recordando a Gwen, sabiendo que ya no volvería…Había pasado una semana, y el dolor no se hacía más pequeño, sino más intenso, más real… Asistía a las reuniones del Consejo sin entender realmente lo que allí se decía, sin ser capaz de prestar atención. Le invadía una sensación horrible: la certeza de que ahora estaba sólo. Sin madre, sin padre, sin Gwen, sin Merlín…

-… el asunto del joven Merlín… - dijo una de las voces del Consejo. Eso hizo que Arturo empezara a prestar atención, al ver la conexión entre sus pensamientos y las palabras de aquellos hombres. Pronto se dio cuenta, sin embargo, de que no hablaban de su amigo, sino de su versión en miniatura.

- ¿Qué pasa con él?

- Lleva dos días sin querer comer.

- ¿Está enfermo?

- Creemos que no.

- Entonces ya comerá. – respondió Aturo, con desgana. Volvió a sumirse en su dolor, y a revolcarse en él.

Ni siquiera quería entrenar, ni ver a Lion, o a Percival. Había visitado a Lion una vez, porque estaba herido, pero no había vuelto a verle. No estaba de ánimo para sus amigos, ni para enfrentarse a las inevitables preguntas sobre quiénes eran esos niños, y por qué se llamaban como Mordred y Merlín.

Aquella noche sonaron las alarmas. Arturo se puso alerta de inmediato. ¿Alguien atacaba? Preguntó a los guardias de su puerta, que corrieron a informarse. No, nadie atacaba: algún habitante del castillo no estaba en su cama y se temía por un secuestro. Arturo se encerró en sus aposentos, y decidió que le daba igual.

Tal vez, si hubiera seguido preguntando, se hubiera enterado de que el desaparecido era Merlín. Tal vez, de haber estado más atento aquellos días, se habría dado cuenta de que el niño estaba sufriendo por ser invisible para él, y había decidido escaparse. Por suerte, no es tan fácil desaparecer, si eres un niño asustado y no quieres usar tu magia para que no te descubran. Así que no tardaron mucho en dar con él, y le volvieron a llevar a sus aposentos, encerrándole ahí para que no pudiera salir.

El rey recibió una visita a altas horas de la noche. Era Ogo, el hombre al que había encargado el cuidado y educación de sus dos pequeños huéspedes.

- Majestad – saludó el hombre, con una inclinación.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿No habéis oído las campanas, mi señor?

- Las he oído. ¿A quién se han llevado?

- No se han llevado a nadie, sire. El niño Merlín se escapó.

Eso captó ligeramente el interés de Arturo. Más que ligeramente. Sintió algo de ansiedad.

- ¿Le habéis encontrado?

- Sí, Majestad.

Arturo suspiró. Entonces, ya estaba.

- Podéis retiraros.

- Me temo que no, Majestad. Cuando me encargasteis a los muchachos, les informé de lo que podían y no podían hacer. Merlín sabía que no debía salir sólo, sin que nadie lo sepa, y en la noche. Ha desobedecido mi orden, y así, indirectamente, la vuestra.

- ¿Y? – peguntó Arturo, sin entender a dónde quería llegar aquél hombre. Ogo le miró desconcertado.

- Pues… que… que no puede hacer eso…

- Eres tú al que he encargado su cuidado. Ocúpate de que no se repita.

- Si, sire. – respondió el hombre, hizo una reverencia, y se fue.

Arturo se quedó pensando en la conversación. Sabía lo que sucedería a continuación: Merlín sería castigado. El rey creía saber cómo. Probablemente le propinarían unos azotes con una vara. No estaba seguro, no obstante, porque cuando él era niño, era príncipe. Tenía sangre real, así que no podían tocarle. Su padre prefería encerrarle en las mazmorras durante una noche, pensando que eso le daría miedo. Y Morgana, la protegida del rey, no tenía sangre rea, pero era mujer. Merlín en cambio no era ni lo uno ni lo otro, así que…

Al día siguiente bajó a desayunar con Mordred y Merlín. Normalmente hacía que le subieran la comida a los aposentos, nada más despertarle, pero desde que Merlín no era su sirviente aquello perdía su atractivo. Además, esa mañana tenía el objetivo secreto de hablar con Merlín. Fingir que no sabía lo que había pasado, y sondearle un poco. El chico era fuerte: seguramente no se quejaría por haber sido castigado y no querría hablar del tema. Él intentaría averiguar por qué se había escapado, y asunto arreglado.

…Nada más lejos de la realidad. Cuando llegó al comedor, sólo estaba Mordred.

- ¿Y Merlín? – preguntó, a un sirviente.

- No ha querido bajar, Majestad.

Arturo frunció el ceño. Recordaba haber escuchado que el niño llevaba días sin comer, y eso no era bueno. Decidió subir a hablar con él. Hizo que prepararan una bandeja y la subió él mismo.

Cuando llegó al aposento en el que habían colocado a Merlín, los guardias de la puerta le dedicaron una reverencia y se apartaron. Él entró, y se sorprendió de lo que vio. Merlín estaba tumbado de lado en la cama, con evidentes signos de haber llorado. Arturo dejó la bandeja en la mesa y dio media vuelta. Él no sabía qué hacer con las lágrimas ajenas. La gente que lloraba le bloqueaba. No sabía qué decir. Le hacía sentir incómodo.

Sin embargo, nada más llegar al umbral de la puerta, escuchó un sollozo. Y algo le impidió seguir avanzando. Algo que tiraba de su pecho, en dirección a esa cama donde ese niño estaba llorando. Nunca había visto llorar a Merlín. Bueno, sí, pero no. Le había visto con lágrimas en los ojos, y una vez se había burlado de él por eso, pero Merlín, al igual que él, trataba de esconder cuando lloraba. En cualquier caso, nunca le había visto sollozar, abrazándose a sí mismo con las rodillas en el pecho como en aquél momento. ¿La gente llorosa parecía siempre tan vulnerable, o Merlín lo parecía más por ser un niño en aquél momento?

- Ningún hombre merece tus lágrimas – empezó, con torpeza. Eso mismo le había dicho en una ocasión, cuando le vio llorar por la muerte de un hombre que era Señor de Dragones. Arturo nunca supo que ese hombre era el padre de Merlín.

Merlín ni siquiera le respondió. El motivo de su llanto era bien diferente.

- No llores – insistió Arturo.

"¿Qué le digo para que deje de llorar?"

Se acercó muy despacio, y sentó junto a él en la cama. Lentamente, con movimientos poco fluidos, hizo que Merlín se apoyara en él. Algo le dijo que había hecho bien. Que esa era una buena forma de consuelo.

Arturo se sentía frustrado. Cuando notaba que alguno de sus caballeros estaba desanimado, le daba un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro, y así se entendían. Era una forma basta y torpe de consuelo…. La forma a la que Arturo estaba acostumbrado. Pero eso no le había servido nunca con Merlín, e iba a servirle mucho menos con aquella versión infantil y desvalida.

- ¿Por qué lloras?

Merlín no respondió, pero Arturo notó que se avergonzaba.

- ¿Te han castigado por lo que has hecho esta noche?

Merlín asintió, algo preocupado porque Arturo quisiera castigarle también.

- ¿Y te duele? – siguió preguntando Arturo. Así podría saber si había acertado en el método que había intuido que usarían para castigarle. Como toda respuesta, Merlín sollozó con más ganas, y se abrazó a él.

Arturo se sorprendió un poco por ese abrazo, pero le correspondió. Acaricio el brazo de ese pequeño bulto que temblaba sobre él. Parecía tan pequeño en sus brazos. ERA tan pequeño…

- ¿Te han pegado, verdad? Ogo te ha pegado.

- Ogo no – respondió Merlín, entre llantos. – Ha sido esa cosa – respondió, y señaló un objeto que descansaba en la repisa de una enorme chimenea. Arturo miró con atención, porque el objeto era fino y al principio no lo vio. Luego reparó en que efectivamente se trataba de una vara. Le hizo gracia la forma de expresarse de Merlín, como si el culpable fuera el objeto y no la persona que lo empuñaba.

- No debiste escaparte – le reprendió. – Fue peligroso y sabías que no puedes salir del castillo sin escolta. Ahora eres el protegido del rey.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Merlín, y en su voz había dolor…y rencor - ¿Por qué lo soy? Nadie me lo dice. Nadie habla conmigo. Tú no hablas conmigo. No me has venido a ver ni me dejaban verte. Si ser el protegido del rey significa estar sólo no quiero serlo.

Arturo pensó en la ironía: él se sentía sólo. Merlín se sentía sólo. Normalmente era Merlín quien le hacía sentir acompañado, y parecía que ahora era él quien tenía que hacer que Merlín se sintiera así. Se complementaban. Fuera niño o fuera adulto Merlín le completaba. En algún momento se había olvidado de eso, y los dos habían sufrido las consecuencias.

- No te importo. Y es normal. ¿Por qué habría de importarte? Aun no sé por qué me has traído a tu castillo. Pero si yo a ti te doy igual, entonces ¿qué más te da que me quede o que me vaya?

¡Eso dolía!

… Vale…¿por qué dolía?

Bueno, es que no era cierto.

- Sí me importas – protestó Arturo, y se asombró de lo natural que le había salido. Normalmente el costaba mucho más confesar sus sentimientos.

- ¿De verdad?

- ¿Por qué otro motivo estaría aquí, preocupado por que lleves días sin comer?

Merlín se separó un poco de él, y le regaló una sonrisa. Esa era la sonrisa que él recordaba, sólo que con un toque infantil que la hacía adorable. Viéndole más animado, e incómodo por la intensidad del momento, Arturo se levantó y caminó hacia la mesa donde había dejado la bandeja.

- Tienes que comer – dijo, y Merlín asintió. Se puso de pie, y al hacerlo puso una mueca de dolor. Arturo frunció el ceño. Ogo se había pasado. Se quedó con él mientras desayunaba, y luego se fue, encargando a un sirviente que recogiera la bandeja.

Se cruzó con el hombre al que quería buscar.

- Ogo.

- ¿Majestad?

- ¿Cuántos? – preguntó, furioso. - ¿Cuántos le diste?

Ogo pareció entender la pregunta.

- Quince.

¡Quince varazos a un niño de siete años! Arturo sintió que la rabia le invadía. Se le ocurrían un par de cosas que decirle al hombre al que tenía enfrente, pero sus modales se correspondían con sus estatus y no sabía usar un lenguaje inapropiado. – A partir de ahora me encargaré yo – dijo, aun con rabia en la voz.

- ¿Majestad?

- Yo disciplinaré al muchacho. A los dos. ¿He sido claro?

Ogo asintió. Iba a retirarse, consciente de que en esos momentos su señor no le quería en su campo de visión, pero ates de irse, dijo:

- Me alegra veros… más animado. – dijo.

Y a Arturo le sonó a "me alegra veros más involucrado". Tuvo la intuición de que ese hombre había sido en exceso duro con Merlín para hacerle reaccionar. Y no le gustó que el hombre usara el dolor del niño como experimento. Merlín había llorado toda la noche y Arturo supo en ese momento dos cosas:

1) Haría lo que fuera por no volver a verle sufrir así.

2) Esos niños le importaban. Ambos. Así que era hora de que empezara a demostrarlo.


	3. Pasos

**CAPÍTULO 2: PASOS**

* * *

Poco a poco Arturo fue descubriendo cómo relacionarse con los dos niños. Empezó a pasar tiempo con ellos, según las posibilidades de su apretada agenda. Al principio, no sabía muy bien cómo actuar. Comía con ellos y no sabía de qué hablar: eran muy pequeños para tener la clase de conversaciones que él recordaba tener con su padre, sobre impuestos y otras cosas aburridas. Pero luego, poco a poco, descubrió que se reía más a menudo y averiguó que lo que tenía que hacer con ellos era simplemente jugar. Mandó hacer dos espadas de madera y se dejaba "matar" por uno y por otro, feliz como no lo había sido en mucho tiempo.

- ¡Ow! – teatralizó, cuando Merlín le acertó en el pecho. Se tiró al suelo y cerró los ojos, mientras escuchaba reír al niño. Se quedó en el suelo como un buen cadáver, y entonces las risas cesaron. Merlín se acercó a él muy despacio.

- ¿Arturo? – preguntó el niño, temeroso. Y de pronto se tiró sobre él. - ¡No quería hacerte daño! ¡Arturo!

En medio de su actuación, el rey se conmovió por la preocupación del pequeño. Qué inocente era.

- ¡Has matado al rey, idiota! – acusó Mordred. - ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

En ese momento, Arturo abrió los ojos, haciendo que se llevaran un buen susto.

- ¡Eres malo! – gritó el niño, y le dio un golpecito en el hombro. - ¡Me has asustado! ¡Ya no quiero jugar contigo!

Arturo contuvo una sonrisa ante la manifiesta indignación de Merlín. Iba a disculparse por la broma, pero no tuvo ocasión.

- ¡Merlín! ¡No puedes hablarle así al rey! – increpó Mordred, algo asustado – Disculpadle, Majestad.

Arturo frunció el ceño. Merlín le trataba con confianza, le llamaba "Arturo" y le había enseñado a reír otra vez después de la muerte de su esposa. Gracias a él lo llevaba mejor, como si tuviera un nuevo objetivo en su vida personal más allá de sus deberes como rey. Pero Mordred le hablaba con distancias. Le llamaba siempre "Majestad" o "sire". Aunque lo de Mordred era más correcto desde un punto de vista protocolario, cuando estaban a solas a Arturo no le importaba que perdieran las formas…de hecho lo agradecía. Le hacía sentir que era algo más que un rey. Le gustaba que Merlín se olvidara de lo que era y se permitiera ser espontáneo y natural…El viejo Merlín también hacía eso. Sentía que cada vez se acercaba más a él…pero que no conseguía nada con Mordred.

- No pasa nada, Mordred. Yo le he asustado.

- Eso no se hace – siguió diciendo Merlín.

- Sólo era un juego, Merlín. Estoy perfectamente ¿ves?

Merlín le miró con enfado un poco más, y luego siguieron jugando. Estaba en medio de un enfrentamiento con sus dos fieros oponentes, cuando vio acercarse a sir Lion. Arturo se dio cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo fuera del castillo. Seguramente había asuntos que requerían su atención. Le dijo a su amigo y caballero que se acercara más.

- Majestad – saludó Lion.

- ¿Sucede algo?

El caballero pareció dudar. Miró a los dos niños, que seguían jugando, intercambiando estocadas.

- ¿Mordred y Merlín? – preguntó al final. – Dos nombres muy… interesantes

El rey había estado de un humor muy negativo desde el ataque al castillo, así que nadie había tenido valor para preguntarle. Pero hacía dos días que parecía mucho más animado, gracias a aquellos dos chicos, así que sir Lion decidió que era momento de preguntar.

Arturo suspiró.

- ¿Te han elegido a ti para que preguntes?

- Pensaron que tal vez a mí quisierais contármelo…

Arturo guardó silencio. Sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero no estaba seguro de lo que debía decir.

- Ese niño es exactamente como Merlín. Y si la memoria no me falla, ese era el aspecto de Mordred la primera vez que llegó a Camelot. Ninguno de los dos volvió de la batalla, pero no se han encontrado sus cuerpos… - dijo sir Lion.

- Parece que más que preguntas tienes una teoría – replicó Arturo.

- ¿Son ellos? ¿Cómo pasó?

- El dragón blanco de Morgana…hizo algo, y les convirtió en lo que ves ahora.

- ¿Así que es verdad? ¿Es Merlín? ¿Y… Mordred?

- Ellos no lo recuerdan. Creen que son hermanos, y que no me conocían, más allá de mi título.

- ¿Y qué vais a hacer?

- ¿Cómo que qué voy a hacer?

- Entiendo que Merlín sea vuestro protegido, hasta que se encuentre una solución…pero ¿Mordred?

- ¿Y qué sugieres que haga, Lion? Sólo es un niño. No recuerda lo que hizo.

- …Tiene magia…

- Respecto a eso…¿el consejo ha redactado ya la nueva ley?

- De modo que no es un rumor: vais a permitir la magia en Camelot.

Arturo miró a los ojos de su amigo. Era algo mayor que él, y un hombre inteligente además de un guerrero excepcional.

- ¿Crees que hago bien?

- Cualquiera que sea vuestra decisión, yo os apoyaré, Majestad. Y personalmente no me hubiera agradado la idea de … Mordred fue uno de nosotros, después de todo.

Arturo se sintió muy agradecido por esa respuesta.

- Será mejor que regresemos al castillo. – dijo solamente. Decidió dejar que Merlín y Mordred siguieran jugando, y se fue con sir Lion.

El resto de la mañana la pasó absorbido por una montaña de aburridos documentos legales. Firmó y selló tantas veces que perdió la cuenta. Y cuando por fin iba a descansar un momento, a punto de cerrar los ojos…

- ¡Majestad!

- ¿Qué? – replicó molesto, al guardia de su puerta que había entrado con nerviosismo.

- Los dos niños… quiero decir… vuestros… vuestros protegidos se están peleando.

- ¡Por amor de Dios están jugando con espadas de madera! ¿Me molestas por eso?

- Uno de ellos ha venido sangrando, Majestad. Ogo pidió que se os avisara.

Arturo alzó la vista hacia el cielo, resopló, y se frotó la cara.

- ¿Dónde están? ¿Habéis llamado a un galeno?

- Están en la Sala del Trono, Majestad, y las heridas no parecen nada grave.

Refunfuñando, Arturo abandonó la confortabilidad de sus aposentos, y se dirigió a la sala del Trono. Le llegaron gritos y ruidos de pelea desde dentro.

- ¿Y vosotros no hacéis nada? – increpó, mirando a los guardias de la puerta.

- Ogo dijo que os encargarías vos…

- ¡Ogo, Ogo, Ogo! ¡Se tomó mis palabras demasiado en serio!

Arturo maldijo el día en el que dijo que se encargaría él. Abrió las puertas y se encontró con la sala vacía, a excepción de los dos niños, que se estaban peleando en el suelo como salvajes. Los guardias cerraron la puerta tras él.

- ¡Detenos! – ordenó.

Los niños se llevaron un buen susto por la repentina entrada, y la sorpresa les hizo detenerse. Arturo examinó los daños rápidamente: nada grave, en efecto. A Merlín le sangraba la nariz.

- Poneros de pie – dijo, en el mismo tono autoritario. Los dos obedecieron. – Dije que nada de peleas. Mis órdenes se obedecen.

- Pero… - empezó a decir Merlín.

- Silencio. No quiero oír una palabra.

- Si, sire. – susurró Merlín, mirando al suelo. Arturo notó que estaba asustado. Fingió que no se daba cuenta.

- Los guardias os acompañaran ahora a vuestros aposentos – siguió diciendo, y tan repentinamente como hacía entrado, se fue, dejando a los guardias instrucciones para que "les escoltaran" a sus dependencias, y se aseguraran de que no salían de ahí.

Arturo buscó un momento de soledad y pensó en lo que habría hecho su padre. Uther habría dicho algo así como "me has avergonzado delante de mis hombres", le habría mirado con profunda decepción, y quizás le habría encerrado en las mazmorras una noche, o confinado en sus aposentos durante días. Pero él no era su padre, y aquellos no eran sus hijos.

Aun así, no podía dejarlo sin castigo. Suspiró, y fue primero a los aposentos de Merlín.

El niño le esperaba de pie en el centro de la sala, y no levantó la cabeza para mirarle cuando entró. Arturo se acercó y examinó el golpe de la nariz. No estaba rota. Le limpió la sangre.

- Tu primera herida de guerra – comentó, sonriendo. Merlín le miró sorprendido.

- ¿No estáis enfadado?

- No demasiado.

- Pero… antes…sí parecías enfadado.

- Antes estábamos en la sala del Trono. Allí donde otros pueden oírnos, la forma en la que hablemos será diferente.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque yo soy el rey, y hay un protocolo. Para empezar, no puedes interrumpir al rey cuando está hablando, como hiciste antes.

- Lo siento.

- No importa. Estábamos solos, pero debes aprender a dirigirte a mí de otra forma cuando estemos en público. Aunque estén quietos y parezcan estatuas, los guardias tienen oídos también. – explicó Arturo. A él le hubiera gustado que su padre se lo explicara alguna vez, y que no se limitara simplemente a ser horriblemente frío. Claro que su padre era frío en público y en privado…Por eso, Arturo añadió: - Salvo cuando estés en algún lío, no me importa si no me llamas sire cuando estemos solos. Soy algo más que tu sire, ¿entiendes?

Merlín asintió, aunque estuvo tentado de preguntar qué era exactamente. No quería escuchar una respuesta insatisfactoria como "tu protector", así que por eso no preguntó.

- ¿Y ahora estoy en un lío? – preguntó en su lugar.

- Me temo que sí. Es cierto que te dije que no podías pelearte con Mordred, y que eso fue una orden.

- Sí, sire.

Arturo sonrió un poco al ver que había vuelto a dirigirse a él de esa forma: lo había cogido a la primera. Esa era la respuesta correcta cuando le estaba regañando. La sonrisa murió en seguida cuando pensó en lo que venía a continuación.

- Vas a ser castigado por desobedecer a tu rey – dijo Arturo, y aquello le sonó horriblemente inapropiado – Por desobedecerme a tu protector – matizó, y de nuevo le pareció que no eran las palabras correctas. Sacudió la cabeza. – No podéis pelearos entre vosotros.

Merlín no respondió, y miró al suelo.

- Levanta a mirada, Merlín. Sólo los cobardes miran al suelo, y tú no lo eres.

El niño hizo lo que le decía. En ese momento Arturo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo: se disponía a castigar a su amigo…Hacía varias horas que no pensaba en él de esa forma…Para él, Merlín había pasado a ser alguien a quien cuidar.

"Vale, esto…¿y ahora qué?"

Arturo no sabía cuál era el siguiente paso.

- ¿Debo hacer lo que hice con Ogo?

- Sí – respondió Arturo, aparentando seguridad, pero en verdad se sintió salvado por esa pregunta ya que él no tenía ni idea. Entonces se sorprendió mucho cuando observó cómo Merlín se desprendía del cinto que sujetaba su ropa. Se dio cuenta entonces que Ogo debería de haberle pegado directamente sobre la piel. Joder.

No lo entendía: él había peleado con muchos hombres y matado a otros cuantos. Había peleado con puño y espada, y nunca se había sentido tan mal como en aquél momento, en el que se disponía a castigar a un niño desobediente con unos cuantos azotes. Quizás fuera por la mirada avergonzada en los ojos de Merlín.

- Se supone que tú no tienes que mirar – dijo, muy bajito.

- Ah.

Tenía sentido. Se dio la vuelta, mientras mantenía un diálogo consigo mismo. No se veía capaz de coger la vara que reposaba insolentemente sobre la repisa de chimenea. No se veía capaz de empuñarla y golpear con ella a ese niño.

- Ya – dijo la voz de Merlín, y Arturo se dio la vuelta. Merlín estaba apoyado en un baúl, dándole la espalda. Se había desprendido de las mallas y las calzas. Arturo se fijó en unas marcas violáceas en los muslos del niño. Supo, con horror, que eran un recuerdo del último castigo. Aún le duraba. Dos días después, aún tenía señales. Eso fue lo que necesitaba para saber que él no le golpearía con esa cosa. Se acercó a él y puso una mano en cada hombro del muchacho.

- Ven – le dijo, y le llevó a la cama. Se sentó, y le colocó delante de él. Merlín le miraba muy confundido. Sin decir nada, Arturo le alzó y le tumbó sobre sus rodillas. – Cuando yo te dé una orden, la cumplirás. No harás daño a tu hermano.

Qué natural le había salido nombrar a Mordred como hermano de Merlín. Lo siguiente que hizo no le salió tan natural. Levantó la mano, y la dejó caer sobre la parte baja de los muslos del niño. Se dio cuenta del fuerte respingo que dio, seguramente porque ahí tenía una fea raya violácea que debía de doler un poco. Le dio los azotes siguientes un poco más arriba. Fueron un total de diez, y Arturo pensaba que no había sido muy duro, pero entonces escuchó unos sollozos contenidos de la personita que estaba en su regazo.

Le incorporó, y carraspeó, algo incómodo.

- Puedes vestirte. No podrás salir de tus aposentos el resto del día – le dijo. Merlín asintió, y se fue a por la ropa, frotándose los ojitos como si quisiera contener las lágrimas. A Arturo se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Se levantó para irse con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo. Nada más cerrar las puertas de la estancia, sintió que alguien las abría desde dentro. - ¿No te he dicho que no puedes salir de…? – empezó, pero antes de terminar, Merlín se abrazó a sus piernas, con mucha fuerza. Arturo destensó los hombros y se agachó para acariciarle la espalda. Luego, viendo que el niño no se calmaba, le tomó en brazos y volvió a entrar en el cuarto con él. Recordó cómo le había calmado la vez anterior, así que se sentó en la cama con él, y le abrazó. Si alguien le hubiera visto en ese momento se hubiera sentido incómodo o avergonzado, pero lo cierto es que abrazar a ese niño mientras lloraba le pareció de pronto algo muy natural.

- Lo siento –gimoteó Merlín. Arturo no supo si se estaba disculpando por llorar o por haberse peleado con Mordred.

- No pasa nada. Ahora quédate aquí ¿de acuerdo? No estoy enfadado.

Merlín asintió, y poco a poco le soltó, reticente, como si en realidad no quisiera hacerlo. Arturo sonrió un poco, y se fue. Ignoró la mirada de los guardias que habían visto como el niño salía llorando a abrazarle.

Le quedaba tratar con Mordred. Se sentía tan cansado como si acabara de librar una batalla de varias horas de duración. Tomó aire, y fue al aposento de su otro protegido. Cuando entró, Mordred estaba mirando por la ventana. Al verle, se giró y se puso muy rígido.

- Ya me habría ido, pero no me dejaban salir – dijo el niño, y de todas las cosas que esperaba escuchar de aquellos labios, esa era la última.

- ¿Eh?

- De vuestro castillo. Ya me habría ido, pero no me dejaban. Me iré enseguida.

- No, no harás tal cosa.

Mordred le miró sorprendido.

- ¿No queréis que me vaya?

- Claro que no.

- Ah.

El niño parecía aliviado y asombrado a partes iguales. Arturo se dio cuenta de que se había esperado que le echara.

- Entonces, ¿qué vais a hacer conmigo? – preguntó el niño.

"Cielos, si parece que está esperando que lo queme en la hoguera o algo así"

- Vas a ser castigado, por desobedecerme y pelearte con tu hermano.

Mordred asintió. Eso ya lo suponía, lo que quería saber era el cómo.

- Quiero que te desnudes de cintura para abajo, y que me avises cuando lo hayas hecho – ordenó Arturo, y se dio la vuelta. Sentía que estaba siendo más seco con él que con Merlín, pero era porque Mordred parecía a su vez mucho más frío y porque no dejaba de ver en sus ojos los del hombre que había intentado matarle. Sabía que tenía que desprenderse de ese pensamiento. No llegaba a ningún lado pensando así, si iba a hacerse cargo de él.

- Ya – avisó Mordred, y Arturo se giró. Le tomó del brazo y le llevó a la cama. Se sentó y le tumbó encima. Era más bajo que Merlín, y eso daba la sensación de que era más pequeño.

- Cuando yo te dé una orden, la cumplirás. No harás daño a tu hermano.- dijo, usando las mismas palabras que con Merlín, y levantó la mano para dejar caer la primera palmada. Le dio también un total de diez, pero Mordred no lloró. Le incorporó. – Vístete. Estarás en tus aposentos el resto del día.

- Sí, sire – respondió Mordred, y fue a por su ropa. Arturo iba a salir, pero le parecía todo horriblemente frío, sobretodo en comparación a cómo habían acabado las cosas con Merlín.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sire.

- Nadie te echará de aquí ¿entendido?

- Sí, sire.

Arturo frunció el ceño.

- No tienes que llamarme siempre "sire" – dijo, pensando que era el caso contrario de Merlín. – Cuando estemos solos puedes llamarme Arturo.

- Sois mi rey, Majestad.

- Soy más que eso.

Mordred no respondió. Arturo le vio pelear con su cinto para abrochárselo, y se agachó para ayudarle. Sin quererlo, se acordó de que Merlín solía decir que él no sabía ni vestirse sólo, y tenía razón: sin ayuda de sus sirvientes Arturo no se sabía desenvolver. Sacudió la cabeza. Mordred no estaba acostumbrado a ropas tan lujosas, y su versión infantil, que se creía huérfano, mucho menos.

- Así, ¿ves? – le dijo. – Se abrocha aquí. No te preocupes, es cuestión de práctica.

- Sí, sire – respondió Mordred, y Arturo sintió que le embargaba la ira, por la frialdad que demostraba el niño cuando sólo pretendía acercarse a él.

- Un sirviente vendrá a avisarte para cenar – dijo, y se fue, sintiendo que cada paso que daba para acercarse a Merlín se correspondía con un paso atrás en su relación con Mordred. Caminó por los pasillos, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza la frialdad de los ojos color hielo de su pupilo más difícil.


	4. Eres mi protegido

Gracias por los comentarios. Realmente no sé si volverán a recuperar su verdadera edad. El plan no era ese, pero quién sabe. Y sí, diamante-negro, Arturo es malvado :P  
Nick Peterlover, a ti simplemente...GRACIAS, en mayúsculas. Voy actualizando, poco a poco, sólo porque tú me pinchas xD

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: ERES MI PROTEGIDO**

* * *

Una risa desinhibida e infantil llenó la Sala del Trono. La fuente el sonido hubiera sido desconocida de no ser por una cabecita que asomaba, juguetona, por debajo de una mesa.

- Merlín, éste no es el momento ni el lugar para esconderse – reprendió Arturo.

Estaba esperando que algunos de sus mejores caballeros comparecieran ante él para tratar asuntos importantes. Estaba además de mal humor porque la situación requería que llevara la molesta y pesada corona, y unas ropas de terciopelo que apenas le permitían moverse. Sentía el peso del anillo con el sello real como si fuera un objeto mucho más grande, y estaba nervioso por la decisión que iba a tomar. Lo último que necesitaba era tener a Merlín incordiando por ahí, como un recuerdo de los verdaderos motivos por los cuales iba a ratificar la ley que permitía la práctica de la brujería en Camelot, que era la razón por la que había convocado aquella reunión. El Consejo había terminado de redactar el documento y él debía exponerse a las quejas de sus hombres ante una ley que lo revolucionaba todo. Él era el rey, y por tanto el que tenía la última palabra, pero para él era importante contar con el apoyo de su gente. Así que no tenía tiempo para ocuparse de niños aburridos con exceso de tiempo libre, y menos cuando son brujos, y por tanto afectados directos de esa nueva legislación.

Pero Merlín no captó las sutilezas del estado de ánimo de su protector, y se sintió embargado por algo de inseguridad, preocupado por la posibilidad de que Arturo siguiera enfadado con él por la pelea del día anterior con Mordred. Esa vez le había castigado él mismo y no su guardián/cuidador/lo que fuera. Aunque se alegraba de que hubiera sido Arturo, no sabía si había sido así porque le había enfadado mucho. Por eso aquella mañana le había buscado para jugar con él, pero Arturo no parecía tener tiempo para él. O eso, o que seguía enfadado. De ahí su sentimiento de inseguridad. Asomó más la cabeza y luego sacó todo el cuerpo de debajo de la mesa, y se quedó allí, de pie, mirando a su protector, que imponía más que nunca vestido con un traje de gala y la corona. No cabía duda de que era el rey y con su altura y su armadura parecía muy grande. Y sin embargo Merlín no tenía miedo de él…

– Apuesto a que Ogo te está buscando ¿verdad? ¿Acaso quieres hacerle enfadar?

…pero de Ogo sí, así que se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

- ¿Y a qué estás esperando? – insistió Arturo, viendo que el niño se quedaba ahí de pie, sin hacer nada.

En vez de retroceder hacia la puerta, Merlín dio un pasito hacia él. Y luego otro. Y de pronto corrió atravesando la habitación hasta llegar a su lado, y se abrazó a su cintura de forma muy parecida a como lo había hecho el día anterior. Fue algo arriesgado, y Merlín temió que no fuera bien recibido, pero no notó que Arturo le apartara, aunque tampoco le devolvió el gesto.

- De acuerdo – dijo Arturo, algo incómodo. – Ahora ve, vamos.

- Pero…

Merlín no quería irse tan pronto, estaba aburrido de estar sólo, y además le encantaba estar ahí, abrazando a Arturo. Algo dentro de él le decía que eso no era natural. Que esa no era la relación que debía tener con él…. Como si hubiera vivido otra vida en la que los abrazos entre ellos hubieran estado prohibidos.

- Cuando el rey dice que lo dejen sólo, hay que obedecerle – dijo una voz, perteneciente a un caballero que acababa de entrar en la habitación. Era sir Percival, que miraba la escena con una sonrisa mitad tierna mitad de burla. No podía creerse que el hombre que abrazaba a ese niño fuera Arturo.

Al ver al caballero, que era algo así como el hombre más grande que Merlín había visto nunca, el niño se asustó un poco, y por acto reflejo se escondió detrás de Arturo. Sir Percival soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Por qué te escondes, Merlín? – preguntó el caballero, con amabilidad. Antes de que fueran brutalmente asesinados, había tenido hermanos pequeños, y recordaba más o menos cómo debía hablarles para que no le tuvieran miedo.

- ¿Sabes quién soy? – preguntó Merlín, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Sir Percival miró a Arturo unos segundos, que negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, diciendo algo así como "no menciones su antigua vida". Percival entendió las intenciones de su rey, así que se mordió la lengua.

- Todo Camelot te conoce ahora. Eres el protegido del rey.

- Ah. – dijo Merlín. Eso tenía sentido.

- Un protegido muy imprudente, si me lo permites, porque si yo tuviera a Ogo buscándome por todo el castillo, ya habría salido corriendo. – añadió el caballero. Los ojos de Merlín se abrieron aún más, como recordando a su guardián, y le faltaron piernas para salir de allí. Percival le observó irse con una carcajada, y Arturo suspiró, con alivio.

- Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso – dijo Arturo, mirando a su amigo con cansancio.

- Sólo le he dicho la verdad: es cierto que Ogo le está buscando. Al no poder encontrarle, he deducido que estaría con vos. El niño os adora.

Arturo gruñó, algo incómodo, pero Percival prosiguió:

- No es de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta que se trata de Merlín. Él hubiera dado su vida por vos.

La mención a la antigua versión de Merlín provocó un nudo en el estómago de Arturo. Merlín había sido un amigo leal, fiel e irremplazable. Era cierto que hubiera dado la vida por él, al igual que Arturo hubiera hecho lo mismo en caso contrario.

- En cambio Modred me habría matado con sus propias manos. Por poco lo hace. – dijo Arturo. Quizás eso explicaba porque el otro niño parecía odiarle. Tal vez eran un reflejo de lo que habían sido de adultos. Por eso Mordred no quería ni verle, y Merlín en cambio no parecía capaz de estar sin él más de unos minutos.

Percival pareció seguir el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

- Ya no son ellos. No debéis preocuparos por eso, Majestad – dijo el caballero, tratando de tranquilizarle, pero Arturo apenas le escuchó. Le avergonzaba admitirlo, pero si se había pasado aquella noche en vela no había sido por sus preocupaciones de rey ni por la nueva ley que iba a proclamar: le había costado conciliar el sueño, porque no dejaba de darle vueltas al hecho de que no sabía cómo mejorar su relación con Mordred. Cuando les trajo al castillo, no pensó en lo que implicaba convertirles en sus protegidos. Pensó en darles un techo, ropa, alimentos, seguridad…Pero no en que adquiría ciertas obligaciones para con ellos. Incluso Uther, con su frialdad y dureza de carácter, había creado una especie de vínculo con Morgana que se parecía mucho al de un padre con una hija. Irónicamente, esa era la verdadera relación que tenían, pero ninguno de los dos lo supo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Sacó a Mordred de su cabeza por unos segundos, cuando la puerta de la Sala se abrió para recibir al resto de los caballeros y principales convocados. Ese era el momento de demostrar que él era el rey. La seguridad y el aplomo que sentía cuando una espada vestía su mano, se desvanecían cuando tenía que desnudarse con palabras. Pero en ese momento no podía permitir que tal cosa sucediera. Se plantó ante su audiencia con un suave manteo de su capa, se aclaró la voz… y se quedó en blanco.

¿Qué les iba a decir? ¿La magia es buena? ¿No temáis a la magia? La mitad de los allí presentes jamás creerían esas palabras. Él formaba parte de aquellos incrédulos, hasta el momento en el que descubrió que Merlín practicaba hechicería. Él era el verdadero motivo por el que quería abolir la prohibición de la magia. Él, y no Mordred. Pero la magia de Merlín era un secreto, mientras que la de Mordred no. Todos pensaban que era por Mordred por quien iba a cambiar la ley que había regido Camelot durante cerca de treinta años. Y la prudencia le decía que no debía desvelar la magia de Merlín, quizá por seguridad. Miró a los ojos de sus caballeros, y entonces encontró las palabras correctas.

- Sé que muchos pensáis que estoy cometiendo un error. Pensáis que estoy siendo un rey injusto, y egoísta. Que apruebo la magia porque ahora me afecta directamente. Pero os equivocáis. La magia lleva años formando parte de mi vida. – dijo Arturo, y a partir de entonces tuvo que alzar un poco la voz porque empezó a formarse un coro de murmullos. – Mi hermana practicó la hechicería, y es de todos sabido que la perseguí por ello, al igual que lo hizo mi padre.

- ¿Qué ha cambiado ahora? – exigió saber una voz sin identificar, perdida entre sus vasallos y amparada en el anonimato de la multitud.

- La brujería es un arma, al igual que lo son una espada, un arco o una lanza. Como todas las armas, son buenas o son malas en función de quién las empuñe. Los desastres que la magia ha causado en Camelot son fruto de quienes hacían un mal uso de ella.

- ¡Modred intentó mataros! ¡Y ahora pasea por el castillo ostentando títulos que no merece!

Arturo ya sabía que la idea no sería bien recibida en un primer lugar. Él ni siquiera estaba del todo seguro de aquello que estaba defendiendo. Pero Merlín le había salvado a vida utilizando magia, y le había demostrado así que con magia se podían hacer cosas buenas.

Lo que no había imaginado es que usaran a los dos niños para atacarle. Identificó al caballero que había hablado. Iba a replicar, pero antes de hacerlo observó cómo varios de sus hombres desenvainaban sus espadas y rodeaban al que había osado hablar de esa forma al rey. Arturo les detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

- Con ésta ley no pretendo traer divisiones a Camelot, sino unidad. Sir Owin, sé que la magia es responsable de la muerte de vuestra familia: también lo es de la mía. No pretendo exculpar a todos los brujos. Tan sólo quiero que las personas sean juzgadas por sus actos, y no por sus medios. Un ladrón o un asesino es un criminal, use o no magia para ello, y un sanador es un sanador, aunque se valga de la brujería para hacerlo.

Sus palabras parecieron apaciguar un poco los ánimos. Aun así, quedaban muchas cosas por discutir, y Arturo estuvo dentro de aquella estancia por un espacio de seis horas. Cuando salió, la noche sin dormir y las confrontaciones verbales le pasaron factura, y le hicieron sentir muy agotado. De pronto pensó que llevaba días sintiéndose así, y se preguntó si se estaba volviendo viejo, o era simplemente el efecto de su viudez prematura.

Era ya la hora de la cena. No había comido, así que tenía bastante hambre, pero frente a la mesa ya servida no encontró ni a Mordred ni a Merlín. Les mandó llamar, y sólo acudió Merlín.

- ¿Y tu hermano?

- No quiere bajar.

Arturo miró a Merlín con incredulidad. ¿Qué no quería? ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, responde a las órdenes de un rey con un "no quiero"? Alguien que no valora mucho su vida, seguramente. Y también los niños, por lo visto.

Subió a los aposentos de Mordred con una creciente indignación. No se podía creer que tuviera que ir él mismo a buscarle. Ese… ese era trabajo de sirvientes. Dejando a un lado su orgullo de noble, ¿por qué narices "no quería" bajar? Estaba aún llegando a las dependencias del niño cuando escuchó la voz de Ogo.

- No soy yo quien te lo ordena, sino el rey. Si el rey te da una orden debes obedecerla, pequeño desagradecido. Te está esperando para cenar y un rey no debe esperar nunca. Tu hermano y tú debéis estar en la mesa antes que él.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Se le arrugará su regia capa si se sienta a esperar unos minutos?

Al escuchar esa respuesta, Arturo no supo si enfadarse o reírse. Pero Ogo, al otro lado de la puerta lo tuvo muy claro.

- Te voy a enseñar a respetar a tu rey, mugroso inmundo… - dijo la voz enfurecida del guardián. Arturo hizo un gesto a los guardias de la puerta para que la abrieran, y entró a tiempo de impedir que el hombre golpeara al niño.

- Que sea la última vez que te diriges al protegido del rey en esos términos, Ogo. Has de hablarle a él de la misma forma en que me hablas a mí. Y no tienes permitido golpearle. Si te desobedece o menosprecia tu autoridad, y por tanto la mía, yo me encargaré, tal como te dije.

- Majestad, yo…

- Puedes retirarte – cortó Arturo, y esperó a que se fuera.

Cuando lo hizo, cerró las puertas del aposento. Luego se giró para enfrentase a Mordred, que le miraba algo asustado.

- Ahora eres el protegido del rey. Ese hombre insultó tu honor, y eso no debes permitirlo. ¿Entiendes lo que es el honor?

Mordred asintió, aunque Arturo notó que no estaba muy seguro.

- Lo entenderás mejor en unos años. – dijo Arturo, como quitándole importancia, y paseó por la habitación, tomando nota de las escasas posesiones del pequeño. - Mordred, tú no eres noble – prosiguió el rey, aunque eso no era del todo cierto. El niño creía que era un huérfano campesino, pero Arturo lo había hecho caballero en otro tiempo… Aunque de un modo u otro, no había nacido noble. – Habrá gente que crea que puede menospreciarte por ello. Pero eres mi protegido, y eso te coloca por encima de todos los nobles de éste reino.

Mordred le miró con atención. Se esperaba que Arturo estuviera enfadado, no que le informara de los derechos nobiliarios que tenía. El rey le hablaba como si fuera demasiado joven para entender ciertas cosas, pero Mordred no era como Merlín. Él era callado, y reflexivo, y demasiado inteligente para su corta edad. No poseía la inocencia de su hermano, no el mismo sentido, al menos, y entendía bastante bien cómo funcionaba aquél complejo mundo medieval.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo? – le preguntó Arturo, y eso descolocó al niño por completo.

- ¿Majestad? – preguntó, desorientado.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo en que tu título te coloca por encima?

Mordred, algo inseguro, asintió.

- Pues te equivocas. – respondió Arturo con sequedad, y Mordred se sintió… mal. No tenía habilidad para definir esa sensación, pero se sintió como si hubiera pecado de prepotente, y como si Arturo estuviera jugando con él. Se imaginó lo que el rey diría a continuación. "No eres especial en absoluto, sólo eres un huérfano orgulloso con demasiadas pretensiones. Me debes lo que eres a mí." Sin embargo, estaba equivocado también en eso. – Eres el protegido del rey, y por eso estás por debajo de todos, al igual que yo. El castillo está lleno de sirvientes, Mordred, pero el rey es el mayor siervo de todos. Yo sirvo a mi pueblo, y tú, al ser mi protegido, has de servirlo también. No te hice ningún favor al traerte aquí. Más bien te di una gran responsabilidad. Ningún hombre es mejor que otro – dijo Arturo, y guardó silencio por un momento, pensando que en esa idea su padre y él, diferían. Uther no aprobaba su unión con Gwen, que había sido una sirvienta. Uther no valoraba igual la vida de un plebeyo que la de un noble. – Pero si es cierto que esta responsabilidad tiene ciertos… privilegios. La gente ha de seguirte, y respetarte. Tú eliges si además deben temerte, o amarte. La diferencia es muy sutil, pero muy importante.

"Espero que no elijas que te tengan miedo" pensó Aturo. "Porque ya elegiste eso una vez".

- ¿Lo entiendes? – preguntó Arturo.

- Tener poder implica usarlo para el bien del pueblo – dijo Mordred, y Arturo le miró a los ojos, algo impresionado. Él no había dicho eso, y le parecía una reflexión muy acertada para alguien tan joven. Además, no era algo que esperara oír de Mordred que en su otra vida había hecho un mal uso de un gran poder. – Mi título no me coloca por encima. – sintetizó el chico. Arturo asintió, complacido.

- Por eso mismo el poder que yo le he dado a Ogo para cuidar de ti no le coloca por encima. No le da derecho a hablarte como lo hizo. Pero si le hace merecedor de tu respeto y obediencia, de la misma forma que el pueblo tiene que respetar y obedecer a su rey. He visto cómo te diriges a mí. Sé que sabes cómo hacerlo. Así que no quiero volver a oír cómo le desafías, cuando lo único que intenta es que cumplas una orden que yo te he dado. Porque no, Modred, mi regia capa no se va a arrugar por esperarte, pero existe un protocolo y parte de tus obligaciones consiste en respetarlo, igual que parte de las de Ogo consiste en enseñártelo.

Mordred se ruborizó un poco. Contaba con que el rey no hubiera escuchado su desafortunado comentario. No estaba acostumbrado a que le recriminaran su comportamiento, del mismo modo que algo le dijo que Arturo no estaba acostumbrado a dar esa clase de discursos.

- Hablar de la forma en que lo has hecho puede meterte en muchos problemas. Como rey, no puedo permitir que hablen a mis espaldas tal como tú lo has hecho. Pronto descubrirás que aquí hay gente que se complace por acusar de traición cualquier inocente comentario como el tuyo. Así que si vuelves a decirlo, tal vez no entre a tiempo para recordarle a Ogo lo que puede y no puede hacer. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?

- Sí, sire – musitó el niño. Después se hizo el silencio. Mordred parecía querer desaparecer pero Arturo sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Le había dicho cosas muy importantes que esperaba que recordara.

- ¿Ahora, me explicas por qué no querías bajar a cenar? – preguntó, intentando sonar menos amenazante. Sin embargo, al no obtener respuesta frunció el ceño. – Eso ha sido una pregunta directa. Responde.

Más silencio. Arturo no estaba acostumbrado a que le desafiaran.

- Veo que no te ha quedado claro. Soy tu rey, y debes obedecerme. La respuesta correcta a una orden nunca es "no quiero", así que exijo que respondas a mi pregunta.

Mordred permaneció callado, y Arturo resopló.

- Muy bien – gruñó, y avanzó hacia él. Le agarró sin muchas dificultades y le llevó a la cama. Aquella vez todo le salió mucho más natural y fluido. Le puso delante suyo, y le miró con dureza. – Descúbrete – ordenó.

Se sorprendió cuando Mordred se puso a llorar. La otra vez no había llorado, aún no le había tocado y …le parecía antinatural que un hombre llorara por algo así. Claro que no estaba tratando con un hombre, sino con un niño. Su padre había tendido a olvidarlo, y él se propuso no hacer lo mismo. Mordred ya tendría tiempo de avergonzarse por sus lágrimas. Luego se dio cuenta de que se estaba comparando con su padre y sacudió la cabeza antes de pensar más tonterías. Como Mordred no había hecho lo que le había pedido, él mismo se encargó de desabrochar las calzas del niño, y luego le puso encima suyo. Se acordó a tiempo del anillo real que llevaba en la mano derecha, y se lo quitó con el fin de no causar más dolor del necesario.

Levantó la mano bien alto y la dejó caer con un fuerte "swat". Luego pensó que tal vez había sido demasiado fuerte porque las lágrimas de Mordred se transformaron en un intenso llanto. Fue un poco más suave en las siguientes palmadas, y le dio un total de quince. Para cuando acabó Modred era un mar de lágrimas y sollozos. Arturo no lo entendía. Estaba bastante seguro de no haber sido muy duro, pero Mordred ni siquiera se levantaba, demasiado ocupado en seguir llorando. Tras unos segundos de desconcierto, Arturo le puso de pie, y le colocó la ropa. Mordred reaccionó entonces, y él mismo se abrochó el cinto, pero no dejó de llorar.

- Esto es lo que pasa cuando me desobedeces – dijo, y nada más decirlo supo que no eran las palabras correctas. No era el momento de decir eso. El niño necesitaba alguna clase de consuelo, no más motivos para seguir llorando.

Impulsivamente, roto por el llanto incesante, Arturo alzó a Morded, y le sentó encima. Recordaba haber estado sentado encima de su padre alguna vez, cuando Uther estaba contento con él. Aquello le hacía sentir cerca de su padre en un sentido más allá de lo físico y es justo lo que quería conseguir con Mordred.

- ¿Con que mi regia capa se arruga por esperarte, eh? – dijo, en tono de broma, zarandeándole suavemente, buscando hacerle sonreír. - ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

- De…snif…de Merlín.

Arturo soltó una pequeña carcajada. Si, el Merlín que él conocía podía decir cosas como aquellas. Y él solía tirarle una bota u otro objeto contundente en respuesta. La nostalgia le hizo mostrarse cariñoso.

- ¿Vas a decirme por qué no querías bajar? Es el único momento del día en el que puedo estar con vosotros ¿sabes?

- Con Merlín.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Es el único momento del día en el que puedes estar con Merlín – dijo Mordred, limpiándose las lágrimas casi con enfado. Arturo reparó en que era la primera vez en la que no le trataba de vos. – Veo como le miras, y siento como me miras a mí. Como si fuera alguien molesto. Como si fuera… un enemigo.

Arturo entreabrió la boca, mudo de pronto. ¿De qué serviría intentar negarlo? Era cierto. Una parte de él seguía culpando a Mordred por lo que había hecho su versión adulta. Y por lo visto el niño se había dado cuenta. Por eso sentía que no podía llegar hasta él, y por eso Mordred no quería estar con él, mientras que Merlín se pasaba el día buscándole. A uno le miraba con afecto, y a otro con rechazo. Pero no era así como se sentía.

"_No soy un enemigo_" dijo una voz, en la cabeza de Arturo, y supo que había sido Mordred. Se asustó un poco, al ver que aquello era cosa de magia. Pero supo que el niño lo hacía para ver su reacción, así que intentó controlar el fuerte disgusto que la hechicería aún le provocaba.

- No, no lo eres. – afirmó Arturo. - ¿No lo he dicho suficientes veces ya? Eres mi protegido. Y te he dicho muchas de las cosas que implica que lo seas, pero he olvidado la más importante: es algo irreversible. Nunca vas a ser un enemigo para Camelot… ni para mí.

"Aunque antes si lo fueras" pensó. Se grabó aquello con fuego: debía olvidarse por completo del pasado de aquellos niños si quería ser para ellos el protector que necesitaban.

Viendo que había dejado de llorar, le puso de pie y se levantó él también.

- ¿Ahora bajamos a cenar?

- Sí, sire.

- Sólo una cosa más, Mordred: no utilices tu magia delante de otras personas. Ya no es algo que debas esconder, no es más un delito en Camelot, pero sigue siendo algo a lo que mucha gente le tiene miedo.

- Sí, Majestad.


	5. Avances

N.A.: Perdón por la tardanza u.u Y gracias por los comentarios.  
Un poco de publicidad, que nunca viene mal. Empecé una historia original en una página paralela a esta, que también estoy colgando en el blog de Lady Schumi. Os dejo el link, y eso: s/3155509/1/Once-historias-y-un-hermano  
Y por si acaso no sale, que aquí en general no pueden ponerse links, la pagina es fictionpress (en vez de fanfiction) y allí tengo el mismo nick (DreamGirl93) y la historia se llama Once historias y un hermano.  
[Toma autopropaganda que me acabo de hacer xDDD]

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4: AVANCES**

* * *

Arturo estaba acostumbrado a pasar su escaso tiempo libre con Gwen, pero ella ya no estaba. Cuando no podía disponer de Gwen, se iba de caza, pero no era lo mismo si no podía chinchar a Merlín en el proceso. En sus expediciones, Arturo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo metiéndose con su sirviente y descubrió que lo que de verdad le gustaba de esos días era pasar tiempo con su amigo, sin protocolos, coronas y aburridos documentos de por medio. Lo echaba mucho de menos.

Sin embargo, pensó que eso no tenía por qué cambiar. Que no tenía por qué renunciar a llevarse a Merlín de caza. ¿Cuántos años tenía él la primera vez que acompañó a su padre? No se acordaba bien, pero debía rondar los seis años. Así que decidió que Mordred y Merlín le acompañarían. Sería una oportunidad perfecta para conseguir tratar a ambos chicos por igual.

Pero Arturo no había contado con un pequeño problema: cuando él iba con su padre, era un príncipe, criado en el protocolo e instruido en el rutinario deber de la obediencia. Si su padre le decía quédate atrás, él se quedaba atrás. Y ni se le ocurría hacer otra cosa. Pero Merlín y Mordred no tenían ese entrenamiento. Ellos no entendían la necesidad de la obediencia total cuando hay lanzas y flechas de por medio…

Partieron muy temprano. Por seguridad, el rey no podía salir sólo pero él se aseguró de que le acompañara el mínimo número de hombres posible, y de que Percival y Lion estuvieran entre ellos. Gente que no hiciera preguntas al ver que los niños iban con ellos.

Merlín era un charlatán en todas sus formas y edades. Prácticamente estuvo hablando durante todo el camino poniendo a prueba la escasa paciencia de Arturo.

- ¿Por qué no lleváis armadura en los brazos, sir Percival? – preguntó. El resto de caballeros llevaban una cota de malla cubriendo todo su cuerpo, pero sir Percival tenía los brazos al descubierto.

- Porque es un presumido – respondió Sir Lion en su lugar, y Arturo y él se rieron.

- Porque me permite moverme mejor – dijo sir Percival, ignorando a los otros dos. – Puedo doblar mejor el brazo, y eso es muy importante cuando manejas la espada.

El niño asintió indicando que entendía, y luego miró a Arturo, preguntándose si a él la cota de malla le impediría moverse.

- ¿Tú podrías ganarle a Arturo? – preguntó Merlín, y Arturo soltó un tosecilla imperceptible, porque no estaban a solas y no debía llamarle así. - …¿al rey? – rectificó Merlín.

- Nadie puede ganar al rey, Merlín – respondió Percival, con corrección.

- Tú podrías – insistió el niño - ¿Verdad? Eres muy fuerte.

- No todo es cuestión de fuerza.

Percival se veía reamente incómodo. Arturo tenía fama de ser el mejor hombre entre sus caballeros, y probablemente lo fuera, pero de todas formas nadie se atrevería a decir jamás lo contrario. Ningún caballero debe ser mejor guerrero que el rey.

- Majestad, ¿podría ganaros? – preguntó Mordred. Él no había dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el rato y Arturo se alegró de que participara en la conversación. Sólo por eso se animó a responder.

- Los caballeros de Camelot son los mejores de los cinco reinos, Mordred, pero poco importa el valor de un solo hombre.

- Pero, ¿podría ganaros o no? – insistió el niño. Percival pensó que Arturo se molestaría por la insistencia, pero en lugar de eso sonrió.

- Sí, Mordred. Estoy seguro de que sir Percival es uno de los pocos hombres que podría llegar a vencerme. – respondió, y el aludido sintió que aquello era un gran halago – Pero tendría que entrenar mucho, y atacarme con la guardia baja – añadió, y todos sus hombres se rieron.

- ¿Y yo? – preguntó Mordred al final. - ¿Yo podría ganaros?

Todos enmudecieron de pronto. Mordred ya había luchado contra Arturo una vez, y casi le mata. Arturo sabía que le hubiera matado, de no ser por Merlín. Pero el rey ya había decidido que no juzgaría al niño por sus acciones pasadas.

- ¿Quieres ser caballero?

- Sí, Majestad.

- En ese caso, entrena mucho, y lo serás. Y ya veremos entonces si puedes ganarme.

Arturo había roto hacía años con la antigua ley que sólo permitía a los nobles ser caballeros. Poco tenía que ver la ascendencia con el valor y las habilidades con la espada. Mordred ya había demostrado una vez ser un gran combatiente: si encima contaba con un buen entrenamiento, llegaría a ser el mejor caballero que Camelot hubiera visto. En vez de sentir miedo, por el poder que eso le daría al chico, Arturo sintió orgullo. Y pensó que el hecho de que se sintiera así era una gran mejoría.

- Yo no quiero ser caballero – declaró Merlín poniendo una mueca.

"No, claro que no" pensó Arturo. "Tú nunca querrías eso."

Entraron en una zona despejada, sin árboles.

- Silencio ahora. – ordenó. El ruido podría asustar a los animales. Todos guardaron silencio y caminaron con sigilo, sin hacer ruido.

Al poco vieron un ciervo que sería una buena presa, y Arturo pidió su arco. A pesar de no ser el arma con la que mejor se manejaba, tenía buena puntería.

- Vosotros esperad aquí – les dijo a Mordred y a Merlín. Era importante que estuvieran detrás de ellos cuando dispararan, y no delante, por motivos obvios.

Rodearon a la presa, y Arturo apuntó, sabiendo que le dejarían disparar a él primero. Disparó, y…

- ¡No! – gritó Merlín, y la flecha se desvió. Merlín corrió, y se puso junto al ciervo. - ¡No le hagas daño!

Una flecha le pasó rozando. Arturo fulminó con la mirada al cabalero que había disparado, y se quedó con su cara. Se cercioró de que Merlín no estaba herido, y le fulminó también a él. El niño trago saliva.

- Yo… lo siento pero… ibas… le ibas a hacer daño.

- El objetivo de una cacería es abatir a un animal, Merlín. – replicó, frustrado. El Merlín adulto tampoco había entendido la nobleza de aquél deporte. Era algo en lo que Arturo y él jamás estarían de acuerdo. Pero al menos, cuando era adulto, se limitaba a manifestar su desagrado, y no corría estúpidamente poniéndose en el punto de mira, arriesgando su vida por la de la presa. Además, había usado su magia para desviar el proyectil, aunque nadie parecía haberse percatado. Se preguntó si habría hecho aquello alguna vez cuando le acompañaba a cazar y sospechó que sí. Eso le enfadó todavía más. – Regresemos al castillo – ordenó, y se pusieron en marcha.

El camino de vuelta fue bien diferente al de ida. Ni Merlín estaba tan parlanchín, ni Arturo tenía humor para aguantar su charla incesante. Cuando llegaron a la ciudadela, llamó a dos soldados.

- Escoltad al protegido del rey a sus aposentos.

Siempre le había parecido irónico como la palabra "escoltar" solía significar "aseguraros de dejarle ahí, y de que no saga". Envió a Merlín con aquellos hombres, mientras él se quitaba los guanteletes y solicitaba a un criado que le quitara la armadura. Después subió a las dependencias de Merlín notando que estaba enfadado como pocas veces en su vida. Incluso se plantó enviar a Merlín en las mazmorras, pero le pareció demasiado cruel para un niño de siete años.

Espero a que os guardias de su puerta le abrieran paso, y entró. Colocó las manos a su espalda, y caminó furiosamente por la habitación, haciendo que Merlín se fuera encogiendo más y más, preocupado por la expresión furiosa en el rostro de su protector.

- Te di una orden. Te dije que te quedarás atrás, con tu hermano. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que podías desobedecerla?

- El ciervo… yo….

Merlín no sabía qué decir.

- ¡Mis órdenes se obedecen! ¡Siempre!

- …pero…

- ¡SIEMPRE!

Los ojos de Merlín temblaron. A decir verdad, todo el cuerpecito del niño parecía temblar cuando caminó hacia la chimenea, se puso de puntillas para llegar a la repisa, y cogía la vara fina con la que le habían pegado una vez. Caminó hacia Arturo y le tendió el objeto, de una forma tan miserable que el enfado se le fue al rey de golpe. Rechazó el objeto e hincó una rodilla en el suelo para estar a la altura de Merlín. Apoyó su frente en la suya.

- ¿No comprendes que podía haberte pasado algo? ¿Que te podían haber herido? ¿Y qué hago yo si te hieren?

Sólo al decirlo, Arturo se dio cuenta de lo mucho que ese niño le importaba. QUERÍA a ese pequeño, y sólo de imaginar que una flecha podía haberle atravesado se ponía enfermo. Cansado de formalismos, de "Majestades" y "escoltas", y tonterías, fue él mismo el que desabrochó el cinto de Merlín, y se deshizo de sus pantalones. Cogiéndolo en brazos le llevó a la cama, y le colocó encima de sus rodillas.

- Nunca más, Merlín. Si te digo que te quedes atrás, te quedas atrás – sentenció Arturo, y dejó caer la primera palmada. Aquella vez no iba a ser suave. Podía haber perdido a Merlín, y Arturo empezaba a sentir que al hacerlo perdería algo más que a un antiguo amigo o a un protegido.

Le dio un total de treinta y cinco azotes, relativamente fuertes. Merlín lloraba tanto que la mitad del castillo tendría que haberse enterado. Pero no le había pedido que se detuviera en ningún momento. El chico era valiente, eso Arturo siempre lo había sabido, y admirado.

Le puso de pie, y le colocó la ropa, ya que Merlín no parecía tener intención de hacerlo por sí mismo.

- No puedo perderte – le dijo. Y le dio un abrazo sin que fuera Merlín el que lo buscara tímidamente como hacía siempre. Ese fue un abrazo posesivo, fuerte, y todo de parte de Arturo. Luego carraspeó y se separó, recuperando las distancias habituales y fingiendo que no había pasado nada. – Y ahora pasarás el resto del día aquí. Ogo vendrá más tarde y no quiero oír ni una queja de ti, ¿entendido?

- Sí – respondió Merlín, aun llorando.

- ¿Sí, qué?

- Sí, sire.

- Bien. Y no llores más: ya no estoy enfadado contigo. – le dijo, y puso una mano en su hombro mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Arturo creía que, poco a poco, iba encontrando la forma de tratar a dos niños. De romper sus barreras emocionales y permitirse demostrar un poco de afecto.

Pero aún le quedaba mucho por aprender.


	6. Amigos inesperados

Minicap!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5: AMIGOS INESPERADOS**

* * *

Existía la norma implícita, la mentalidad imperante de que los hombres no debían llorar. Si ya el viejo Merlín era más propenso a manifestar sus sentimientos que los tipos duros y socarrones como Arturo, su nueva e infantil versión decidió que no le importaba que le consideraran débil. Él quería llorar, y lloró. Sólo había pretendido salvar al ciervo. Era bello e inocente, y no se merecía morir sólo porque Arturo estaba aburrido. Merlín no entendía la caza, y tampoco quería entenderla.

Pero tampoco quería que Arturo se enfadara con él. No había pensado en que podían acertarle a él si se ponía en medio de las flechas, en parte porque confiaba en su magia para defenderse, pero eso tampoco hubiera sido una buena idea. Arturo decía que aunque la magia ya no estuviera prohibida, seguía siendo temida, y no convenía que todos supieran que él la tenía. Bastante era con que supieran lo de Mordred.

Por más que lo intentaba, no se sacaba de la cabeza la mirada furiosa en los ojos del rey, ni todos los detalles de su último encuentro, hacia sólo un rato. Llamaron a su puerta y anunciaron que Ogo quería pasar, y que si daba su permiso. ¿Por qué le pedían permiso, si él no era nadie? Bueno, pues ya que le preguntaban, iba a decir que no. ¡No quería ver a nadie! Pero luego recordó las palabas de Arturo:

"Ogo vendrá más tarde y no quiero oír ni una queja de ti".

- Un momento – gritó, al guardia que había llamado, y caminó hacia una palangana con agua. Se limpió la cara, para ocultar que había llorado, y dio su consentimiento para que pasara.

Las puertas se abrieron y entró un hombre alto y grande, pelirrojo, con barba, y aspecto de estar siempre enfadado. Ogo tenía un aspecto imponente y Merlín no podía evitar tenerle un poco de miedo, sobre todo pensando en que tal vez el hombre quisiera regañarle también por el accidente de caza. Por eso se sorprendió cuando Ogo se agachó y empezó a tomarle medidas de la cintura, los brazos, las piernas…

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó, con curiosidad.

- Va siendo hora de que tengas una armadura – respondió Ogo, siguiendo con su tarea.

- ¿Una armadura?

- Eso he dicho. Todo caballero que se precie tiene una, y si vas a ser el protegido del rey tendrás que vestir como uno. También vendrá un sastre para hacerte más vestidos.

- ¿Y por qué el sastre no hace mi armadura también? – preguntó Merlín, mientras observaba los movimientos del hombre. Él no creía necesitar nada de eso, pero sabía que discutir no le serviría así que lo dejó estar.

- Porque la armadura ha de hacerla un herrero.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no viene un herrero a hacérmela?

- Yo soy herrero – respondió Ogo.

- Ah.

Merlín guardó silencio, y levantó los brazos cuando tuvo que hacerlo, con docilidad.

- El rey me armó caballero hace dos años, como recompensa por salvar la vida a uno de sus hombres – siguió diciendo Ogo. – Pero no es algo para lo que haya nacido. Tal vez sea fuerte, pero no me gusta luchar. Creo que por eso me encomendó vuestro cuidado: el rey sabe reconocer las habilidades de cada uno.

Merlín escuchó sin saber por qué se lo contaba, pero tomando conciencia de que apenas sabía nada de su guardián. Percibió también que ese hombre estaba agradecido al rey. Había admiración en su voz.

- Ya no practico mi oficio – dijo Ogo, mientras tomaba medidas del cuello del niño – Pero cuando el rey me encargó que buscara un herrero que os hiciera una armadura, quise hacerlo yo mismo. Solía hacer armaduras para mis hijos, que soñaban desde niños con ser caballeros.

- ¿Tú tienes hijos? – preguntó Merlín abriendo mucho los ojos y la boca. Creyó ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de aquél hombre, pero eso era imposible. Ogo no sonreía. Se lo habría imaginado.

- No te sorprendas tanto – respondió, y luego su rostro se ensombreció – Tenía. Murieron en la guerra contra Morgana.

Merlín le miró fijamente, reparando en que sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de aquél hombre, aunque Ogo los tenía más pequeños. De pronto, le abrazó.

- Lo siento mucho – le dijo.

Ogo se quedó sin respiración, y sostuvo a ese niño contra sí por unos segundos, sorprendido por aquél gesto. Luego, su rostro se relajó, y formó poco a poco una sonrisa. Empezaba a entender por qué el rey parecía tan encariñado con esos muchachos.

- Mi hermano y yo estamos solitos – dijo Merlín, sintiéndose impulsado a compadecer a ese hombre. – Sí quieres puedes ser nuestro padre.

Ogo ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, admirado por la ternura y la inocencia del niño.

- Tú ya tienes un padre, muchacho. Tal vez él aún no lo sepa, pero lo tienes.

Merlín no entendía lo que quería decir, pero lo dejó estar. Ogó terminó de tomar sus medidas y le preguntó si quería un casco con visera o con ranura. Merlín no entendía de eso, así que dijo que quería uno como el del rey.

- Está bien – dijo Ogo - ¿Has llevado armadura alguna vez?

Merlín lo pensó. Sabía que no, pero una parte de él creía recordar sentir el peso de una sobre su cuerpo. Era extraño. Por un momento se sintió como si hubiera tenido otra vida. Finalmente, negó con la cabeza.

- Tendrás que aprender a moverte con ella. Los verdaderos caballeros son capaces de correr y pelear llevando una.

- Yo no quiero ser caballero – respondió Merlín, haciendo un mohín.

- ¿Por qué no?

A Merlín no le gustaba pelear. No le gustaba hacer daño, y además le parecía algo muy bruto. Lo sintetizó en la respuesta más madura que sus siete años pudieron encontrar:

- Porque los caballeros mueren.

- Hay quien diría que son valientes, y que arriesgan su vida por los demás.

- No hace falta ser caballero para eso. Tú no lo eras cuando salvaste a aquél hombre del rey.

Ese niño era endiabladamente listo. Ogo quedó bastante admirado.

- ¿Quieres ver cómo se hace una armadura? – le preguntó – Puedo llevarte conmigo a la fragua.

- No puedo salir de mis aposentos – dijo Merlín, en tono quejumbroso.

- Ah, sí, es verdad. Tú pequeña aventura de hoy.

- ¿Lo sabes?

- Todo el castillo lo sabe, mi señor.

- ¿Por qué me llamas "mi señor"?

- Porque eres el protegido del rey.

- No me has llamado así nunca antes.

Ogo no respondió pero le miró de forma afectuosa. Merlín pensó que acababa de ganar un amigo, y eso era genial, porque no tenía muchos en aquél castillo. Iba a preguntar algo, pero entonces se escucharon unos gritos que venían de los corredores.

- ¡Que no! ¡Déjame, déjame, no!

La voz era la de Mordred. Merlín trataba de adivinar qué le pasaba a su hermano cuando éste contacto con él, de mente a mente. Mordred era un gran telépata.

"Merlín. Merlín, ayúdame"

"¿Estás bien?" respondió Merlín, preocupado.

"¡Ayúdame!"

Merlín tuvo un instante de conflicto. Se suponía que no debía salir de allí, pero su hermano le necesitaba. Con astucia y rapidez sorteó a Ogo y salió de la habitación. Los guardias de su puerta intentaron pararle, pero él pasó por debajo de sus piernas, y echó a correr.

Mientras volaba por los pasillos, se puso a buscar a su hermano.


	7. Rompiendo barreras

**CAPÍTULO 6: ROMPIENDO BARRERAS**

* * *

Por la inocente mente de Merlín pasaron muchos posibles y horribles motivos por los que su hermano necesitaba su ayuda. Se imaginó que alguien quería hacerle daño, tal vez por su condición de mago, tal vez por cualquier otro motivo. Tanto Mordred como Merlín se habían dado cuenta de que algunas personas les miraban (en particular a Mordred) con algo de desconfianza, como si supieran algo que los niños desconocían. Se imaginó toda clase de torturas y pensó en cómo podría salvar a Mordred de ellas.

… Jamás hubiera acertado sobre cuál era "la horrible tortura" a la que querían someter a su hermano. Se cruzó con él al girar en una esquina. Mordred corría justo en su dirección, acalorado por la carrera. Le perseguían dos mujeres, sirvientas. Una era algo regordeta e iba muy atrasada, pero la más joven estaba a punto de alcanzarle.

- ¡Deteneos, joven señor!

- ¿Qué pasa? – gritó Merlín, desconcertado.

- ¡Esa mujer quería meterme en agua caliente! ¡Me quiere cocinar!

Merlín se clavó en su sitio, y empezó a reír como un histérico. Se agarró las costillas y se puso rojo y de la impresión de verle reír así Mordred se detuvo, facilitando que por fin la sirvienta le alcanzara. La mujer le agarró bien no fuera a escaparse, pero ella también miró a Merlín con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? – preguntó Mordred, molesto. - ¿Acaso no me has oído?

Merlín respiró hondo, y se serenó un poco.

- Nadie te quiere cocinar, Mordred. La gente rica se baña en agua caliente.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

Esa era una buena pregunta. Merlín no sabía cómo conocía ese detalle, ya que en toda su vida sólo se había bañado con agua fría. Desde que estaba en el castillo tenían la extraña manía de que se lavara todos los días, pero siempre era con agua fría también. No obstante tenía el vago recuerdo de haber llenado una tina de agua caliente para Arturo… lo cual era absurdo, dado que hacía poco que le conocía.

- El día es frío, mi señor, y Ogo ordenó que se os preparara un baño caliente – explicó la sirvienta.

- Entonces ¿no me vas a cocinar? – preguntó Mordred, para estar seguro. La sirvienta sonrió un poquito, sorprendida de las majaderías del niño.

- ¿Qué es este alboroto? – preguntó una voz, apareciendo por el fondo del corredor. Todos reconocieron la voz del rey y se pusieron tensos. Las sirvientas se inclinaron, y Merlín y Mordred tuvieron la imperiosa necesidad de mirar al suelo y desear hacerse pequeñitos pequeñitos.

Arturo caminó con pasos apresurados, hasta alcanzarles. Vio que nadie estaba herido y se relajó un poco. Se fijó en que una de las mujeres sujetaba a Mordred y la miró penetrantemente, hasta que ella se dio cuenta y soltó al niño.

- Levantaos – ordenó. - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucede?

La pregunta iba dirigida a los dos niños, así que las sirvientas enmudecieron. Merlín y Mordred no se mostraron mucho más habladores.

- ¿Merlín? ¿Acaso no te he ordenado que te quedes en tus aposentos?

- Majestad, yo…

- Salió para ayudarme, sire – intervino Mordred. No quería que Merlín se metiera en más problemas, pues suponía que ya le habían castigado por el accidente durante la caza.

- ¿Y por qué tenía que ayudarte?

- ¡Porque esas mujeres me querían cocinar! – insistió Mordred, muy seguro, señalando y todo. Generalmente él era el menos infantil, el que se portaba casi como un mini adulto, pero eso de meterle en ollas grandes llenas de agua hirviendo eran palabras mayores.

Arturo parpadeó y, al igual que le había pasado a Merlín, empezó a reírse con fuerza. Todos se quedaron más tranquilos por ésta reacción y las sirvientas rieron también, por lo bajo.

- El agua es para bañarte, Mordred. Nadie va a hacerte daño.

- ¡Pero está caliente!

- Para que sea más cómodo y para que no te enfermes. Llenar una tina de agua caliente cuesta mucho trabajo y por eso cuando hace calor utilizamos agua fría, pero ya verás como un baño caliente es mucho más confortable. Y quedarás más limpio, además, que falta te hace.

Mordred le miró con algo de desconfianza, pero luego pareció fiarse de su palabra. Arturo se enterneció por su inocencia, y habló así a las sirvientas:

- Podéis retiraros.

- ¿Sire?

- Yo me encargaré. ¿Está ya el agua lista?

- Sí, Majestad.

- Bien.

Arturo instó a Mordred a volver a su aposento, pero se giró un momento para mirar a Merlín.

- Ven tú también – le dijo, y Merlín sonrió ampliamente.

Una vez con los dos niños en la habitación, Arturo se fijó en el recipiente metálico que hacía las veces de bañera, que alguien había trasladado allí. Tenía aproximadamente metro y medio de diámetro, y era circular. Metió la mano y comprobó que el agua estaba caliente, pero no quemaba.

- ¿Lo ves? – le dijo a Mordred. – No quema.

Delante de la bañera había un biombo desplegado. Arturo dudó un segundo sobre si debía esperar al otro lado a que el niño se metiera en la bañera. Luego se dijo que estaba allí para ayudar a Mordred en aquella experiencia, y que no haría nada escondido tras un panel de madera.

Se agachó junto a él y le ayudó a quitarse la camisa. Miró de reojo a Merlín, que observaba en silencio.

- No te escaquees, Merlín. Tú también vas a bañarte. Es una tontería hacer que preparen otra bañera cuando sois hermanos y cabéis los dos en esta.

Arturo no se reconoció en aquél comentario. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba lo mucho o lo poco que tuvieran que trabajar los sirvientes? Nunca había sido un tirano, pero todos en el castillo sabían cómo sobrecargaba a Merlín cuando éste era su sirviente. Pensó que tantos años de convivir con su amigo, y el hecho de haberse casado con una sirvienta, le hicieron darse cuenta de la importancia de no cargarles con tareas absurdas.

- Pero si yo estoy limpio…

- ¿Te has mirado bien? ¿Has visto esas manos?

Merlín se miró, sin ver esa supuesta suciedad de la que hablaba Arturo. Él se veía bastante limpio, y no entendía la necesidad de bañarse todos los días, pero en fin. Se deshizo de su camiseta y saltó para mantener el equilibrio mientras se quitaba los pantalones. Tenía frío, así que se metió en la tina rápidamente. Le gustó que estuviera caliente.

Mientras tanto, Arturo terminó de desvestir a Mordred y le alzó sin esfuerzo, depositándole con suavidad sobre el agua. Mordred pareció extrañado por la tibiez del elemento, pero no le desagradó. Se sentó en la bañera, en frente de Merlín y, tras una mirada de mutuo entendimiento, empezaron a salpicarse.

- Ya está bien – recriminó Arturo, pero más divertido que enfadado. Cogió una pastilla de jabón que las sirvientas habían dejado en la repisa, y procedió a enjabonarles el pelo. Mordred lo tenía bastante largo.

Durante todo aquél proceso, Arturo se sintió bien, relajado… Se había ofrecido a hacerlo por impulso, pero luego le pareció de lo más lógico y natural. Si se estaba haciendo cargo de esos niños, ¿por qué dejaba absolutamente todo a sus sirvientes? Hacer esa clase de cosas podía servirle para mejorar su relación con ellos.

Tuvo cuidado a la hora de aclararles y la lentitud de sus movimientos le hizo ver que estaba falto de práctica. Nunca había bañado a nadie, y casi podía decirse que tampoco solía bañarse a sí mismo, o al menos, no con privacidad, porque era Merlín el que hacía todo por él… sólo le faltaba masticar su comida. Arturo empezaba a comprender por qué Merlín había insinuado alguna vez que era un inútil sin él.

- Ya está. – anunció, mientras sacaba a Mordred y le envolvía en una gamuza suave. - ¿A qué es mejor que bañarse en agua fría?

Mordred asintió, secándose el pelo con algo de torpeza.

- Ahora tú – dijo Arturo, tendiéndole la mano a Merlín, para ayudarle a salir. El niño dio un traspié y casi se cae, pero Arturo le sujetó.

Las palabras se colaron como la consecuencia natural de una interacción que había ido mucho más allá de la de rey-protegido.

- Gracias, padre – murmuró Merlín, y después se hizo el silencio más absoluto. Hasta las ondas de la tina se aquietaron, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Arturo contuvo la respiración, impactado por esas palabras.

Cuando Merlín se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se horrorizó. Se asustó mucho, y cogiendo una piel suave para secarse y cubrirse, salió corriendo de allí.

Arturo no hizo nada por impedírselo, aun asimilando lo que había escuchado. Miró a Mordred casi por inercia, pero no se esperaba para nada la reacción del otro niño:

- ¡Tú no eres nuestro padre! – le gritó, como con enfado.

- No sé… no sé por qué tu hermano ha dicho eso.

- Nosotros no tenemos padre – dijo Mordred, con dureza.

"Tú sí tenías" pensó Arturo "pero mi padre le mató."

De pronto se le ocurrió que el viejo Mordred tenía motivos para odiarle. Realmente, los tenía.

- Ya no estáis solos – dijo Arturo, sin saber qué más decir, como queriendo indicar que no debían sentirse desamparados por no tener padre. No pretendía insinuar que él era su nuevo padre, porque no estaba preparado para contemplar esa posibilidad.

- ¡Nosotros siempre estaremos solos! – espetó Mordred, y le tiró la toalla de mala manera, acertándole en la cara. Arturo frunció el ceño, pero Mordred no había terminado – Cuando te canses de tenernos aquí volveremos a vivir en la calle, así que debemos tener claro lo que somos y de dónde venimos. Y allí no hay pieles suaves, ni baños calientes, ni padres.

- Cálmate, Mordred, y cúbrete. Estás muy alterado y vas a enfriarte.

- ¿Lo ves? ¡A eso me refería! ¿Qué pasará cuando dejes de cuidar de nosotros?

- Mordred, esa no es forma de dirigirte a mí. Y te he dicho que te cubras.

- Esta toalla no está hecha para la gente pobre como yo – exclamó Mordred, agarrándola y volviéndosela a tirar a Arturo, que ya tuvo suficiente. Agarró a Mordred de un brazo y ladeándole un poquito le dio cinco palmadas.

- Nunca te olvides de con quién estás hablando, muchacho – le dijo, y debió de sonar muy amenazante, porque Mordred se alejó de él. – Nadie va a echarte de aquí, ya te lo dije, y será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando a las toallas y a los baños calientes porque son sólo parte de los lujos que tendrás aquí. Deberías mostrarte más agradecido.

Mordred pareció recordar entonces dónde y ante quién estaba, y su enfado se transformó únicamente en miedo. ¡Le había tirado una piel al rey a la cara!

- Vístete – ordenó Arturo. - Y no vuelvas a faltarme al respeto de esa forma. Y no estoy hablando de tus desplantes, sino de la constante insinuación de que estás aquí sólo de paso. No creerme cuando te digo que esta situación es permanente es como si dudaras de mi palabra y de mi honor, y son dos cosas que nunca debes poner en duda.

- Sí, sire – respondió Mordred, agachando la cabeza. No se lo creía para nada, pero entendía que haría mejor en callarse sus reservas que en volver a decir que ellos no pertenecían a aquél castillo.


	8. Ser o no ser

_N.A.: ¿Qué me está pasando, que actualicé ayer y de nuevo hoy? En fin, no creo que el siguiente capítulo venga tan rápido, que estoy con las cosas de la universidad hasta el cuello. Muchas gracias por todas las reviews. Me sacáis una sonrisa cuando me llega el correo de que hay una nueva :D_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7: SER O NO SER**

* * *

Arturo dejó que Mordred se vistiera y salió de su aposento con la intención de ir a hablar con Merlín. Su determinación flaqueó nada más poner un pie en el pasillo: ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Deseaba ignorar el hecho de que Merlín le había llamado "padre". Deseaba fingir que no había pasado nada, y actuar con normalidad. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Era algo que necesitaba ser hablado.

Él no era su padre. Era el rey de Camelot, viudo, que tal vez un día tendría que volver a casarse para tener herederos. Para más inri, Merlín había sido hasta hacía bien poco su sirviente y su amigo, de edad muy parecida, y Mordred, aunque diez años más joven, había sido su amigo también, y su enemigo, y su caballero, y su asesino frustrado. En definitiva, ninguno de los dos podía ser su hijo. Y él tampoco quería que lo fueran. ¿Verdad?

Plantearse si quería hacer de padre no era cómodo, porque le obligaban a profundizar en cosas en las que no quería profundizar. Había decidido ser su protector por no dejarles tirados. Tenía a varias personas trabajando en una posible solución para devolverles a su aspecto original, pero no había avances ni buenas noticias. Arturo había empezado a creer que serían niños para siempre, o al menos, que crecerían de nuevo desde los siete años. Si eso era así, él se ocuparía de que no les faltara nada, pero ahí se acaban sus deberes ¿cierto? Él no era, ni tenía por qué ser, más que su protector.

Sin embargo, se había molestado cuando Mordred insinuó que iba a cansarse de ellos. Se había asustado cuando Merlín corrió peligro de ser asaeteado.

"Bueno, les aprecias ¿y qué? Uther también apreciaba a Morgana" dijo una voz en su cabeza. Pero otra respondió, sabiamente, que Uther había resultado ser el padre de Morgana. Y que, aún antes de hacerlo público, él ya decía que la quería como a una hija.

Decidió no seguir por ahí, y se animó a enfrentar a Merlín de una vez por todas. Esperó en la puerta de sus aposentos y se hizo anunciar, pero Merlín no quiso que pasara. Arturo parpadeó, extrañado. Él era el rey, y antes de eso, el príncipe. Nadie le decía nunca "no puedes pasar". Ignoró la negativa de Merlín e hizo que abrieran las puertas para él.

- No puedes negarle la entrada al rey – fue lo primero que dijo. Luego, observó la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él, y de no haberlo visto con sus propios ojos, no se lo habría creído. Merlín estaba semitumbado sobre Ogo, que le estaba consolando, o eso parecía. Arturo ya sabía que era Ogo era un buen hombre: no le tendría su lado de no ser así, ni le habría encargado a los niños. Pero también sabía que tenía un carácter frío y difícil, y que estaba muy resentido por las desgracias que le habían acometido en la vida. No le veía como la típica persona que consolaba y reconfortaba a un niño.

- Disculpadle, Majestad. Está indispuesto. – dijo Ogo, con diplomacia. "Indispuesto" era un eufemismo. Se estaba ahogando en lágrimas, mocos, y sollozos. – Tal vez querías volver más tarde.

Arturo no era ningún tonto. Aunque había quien le tenía por bruto (y probablemente lo fuera) poseía también cierta inteligencia, y por eso supo leer entre líneas. Con ese "tal vez querías volver más tarde", Ogo estaba insinuando que a Arturo podía incomodarle el llanto de Merlín, y que no sabría lidiar con ello. Y aquello era tan cierto que hasta dolía.

No había hecho un gran descubrimiento: todo el mundo le tenía por un insensible. Pero, ¡si cuando quería impresionar a Gwen ordenó a Merlín que les hiciera la cena, intentando fingir que la había hecho él! Si le ordenaba a Merlín elegir flores bonitas (él no entendía de eso) y escribir alguna buena dedicatoria, en vez de hacerlo por sí mismo. A Arturo le habían educado enseñándole que los sentimientos te hacen débil. Y no es que Uther fuera un desalmado insensible…Es que hay veces en las que, sentir determinadas cosas, duele demasiado. Uther sabía de eso, y ahora Arturo lo sabía también. Así que nadie debía extrañarse porque no fuera muy empático o porque no supiera qué hacer cuando alguien lloraba.

Y no se extrañaban. Ogo había dado por supuesto que él no querría estar ahí. Ogo… le estaba suplantando. Arturo sintió que nadie más que él debería estar reconfortando al niño. Intentó recordar alguna ocasión en la que a él le hubieran reconfortado mientras lloraba. Tal situación no se produjo nunca, así que no sabía bien lo que debía hacer.

Para empezar, decidió que no haría nada desde el umbral de la puerta, así que se adentró en la habitación. Luego se aclaró la garganta, incómodo.

- Merlín, me gustaría hablar contigo – dijo, y el niño ni se inmutó. Arturo volvió a carraspear, más incómodo todavía. Era raro hablar con alguien que no te miraba y se estremecía convulsionando por el llanto. – Podéis retiraros – añadió, mirando a Ogo. Era una forma educada y diplomática de decir "vete, y déjanos a solas".

Ogo pareció dudar un segundo, pero nunca se le pasaría por la cabeza desobedecer a su rey, así que dejó a Merlín con cuidado sobre su lecho, hizo una suave reverencia, y se fue. Arturo ocupó el lugar del otro hombre, y Merlín apenas reaccionó ante éste hecho.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – le preguntó. – No hay necesidad de hacerlo.

- Yo…no quería…

- …¿llamarme padre? – concluyó Arturo por él. Decir la palabra resultó más sencillo de lo que había creído. Merlín asintió. – Bueno, no pasa nada. Una confusión la tiene cualquiera.

- Pero…pero…yo…ya sé que tú no quieres ser mi padre.

- Eso no es exactamente así… - empezó Arturo, algo incómodo, pero Merlín no le dejó continuar.

- …ya sé que alguien como yo nunca podrá ser hijo de un rey.

Arturo cerró los ojos ante estas palabras. Luego levantó a Merlín con cuidado y le sostuvo frente a él para mirarle fijamente.

- Olvídate por un instante de lo que soy o lo que dejo de ser. Ningún hombre es mejor que otro. Que sea rey no tiene nada que ver con que no seas mi hijo.

- Entonces es verdad. No quieres que lo sea – dijo Merlín, al escuchar su última frase.

- Da igual lo que yo quiera, Merlín. Tú sabes que no eres mi hijo – dijo Arturo. ¿Había una forma de decir aquello sin sonar cruel?

- Me gustaría serlo – susurró, muy bajito, pero no tanto como para que Arturo no lo oyera. Se conmovió por estas palabras y no supo qué responder. Porque, ¿qué le dices a un niño huérfano que reconoce que quiere ser tu hijo?

"Pues estaría bien decirle que estás encantado de ser su padre" refunfuñó una voz en su cabeza. Una que sonó demasiado parecida a la de Gwen. Arturo movió la cabeza, como esperando ver a su mujer aparecer en cualquier momento. Se lo habría imaginado…

La voz sin nombre tenía razón. Esa hubiera sido una buena respuesta…pero no fue la que él dio.

- Ya no llores. No ha pasado nada. Vamos, vístete, que aún estás envuelto en la toalla. – dijo Arturo, y le alcanzó la ropa, como para ayudarle. Pero Merlín le miró de pronto con mucha frialdad, le apartó, y le dio la espalda.

- Puedo sólo, Majestad – le espetó, dolido. Sin duda esa no había sido la respuesta que él quería escuchar. Ogo le había dicho "Tú ya tienes un padre, muchacho. Tal vez él no lo sepa, pero lo tienes". Pues estaba claro que no era Arturo. Había sido un tonto por pensar que el rey podía verle como algo más que alguien a quien tener lástima.

Arturo se quedó helado ante esta reacción, pero supo entenderla. Abandonó la estancia con la sensación de que en realidad no debería de haber salido de ella…

"Si sigues teniendo miedo de abrirte a la gente, terminarás tan sólo como tu padre"

Aquella vez estaba seguro: esa había sido la voz de Gwen. Sintió un escalofrío, y se enfadó un poco. Él no tenía miedo de nada. ¡DE NADA!

Arturo fue a sus dependencias y ordenó que nadie le molestara. Quería estar sólo. Por primera vez se preguntó por qué aquél dragón blanco había transformado a Mordred y a Merlín. Si lo que quería era hacerles daño ¿no hubiera sido más lógico que les matara? Arturo no sabía mucho sobre dragones. Les tenía por seres fieros y bárbaros… Una vez había luchado contra uno, al que creían el último de su especie, que había escapado del subsuelo de Camelot. Por eso no le cuadraba que en vez de quemarlos y tal vez comérselos, les hubiera convertido en niños. Como si quisiera darles otra oportunidad…Aunque, tal vez, la segunda oportunidad no fuera para ellos, sino para Arturo.

En ello estaba pensando cuando escuchó las campanas de la ciudadela repicando. Estuvo atento al número de toques: no era la señal de ataque. ¿Entonces? Salió de su aposento justo cuando Lion venía a informarle.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Majestad, Merlín no está en sus aposentos. Tememos que alguien haya podido…que tal vez…

- No. Nadie se le ha llevado. Se ha escapado. Otra vez – respondió Arturo, entre dientes, y con furia. Jamás hubiera pensado que Merlín repitiera aquella estupidez después de lo que sucedió la primera vez, pero de alguna forma tendría que haber pensado que después de su conversación el niño lo intentaría por lo menos.

¿Para qué diantres pagaba a los guardias de su puerta?

- Reúne a diez hombres. – ordenó, planeando una expedición para salir a buscarle. Mientras él mismo se ponía en marcha, rumbo al establo para coger su caballo, iba haciendo una lista mental de cosas por hacer:

Trasladar a Merlín a una habitación más alta, para que no pudiera salir por la ventana.

Poner barrotes por si acaso.

Poner cerradura en su habitación, y guardar la llave en su cinto, donde tenía el resto de llaves importantes de la fortaleza.

Matarle. Asesinarle, y descuartizarle, por el miedo que le estaba haciendo pasar.

Reconocer que sí tenía miedo de algo, porque en aquél momento estaba acojonado.

Replantearse de una vez por todas la clase de relación que quería tener con los dos chicos, y atenerse a las consecuencias de su propia decisión. No podía pasar de la indiferencia al cariño, porque confundía a los niños, y se confundía a sí mismo.


	9. Hogar

_Dedicado a Maramba, por presionarme hasta hacerme continuar xDDD_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8: HOGAR**

* * *

Sir Ferdinand, un caballero joven recién nombrado, se quedó dormido sobre su montura y por poco se cae del caballo. Arturo no pudo seguir negando entonces que tanto él como sus caballeros necesitaban un descanso. Contra su voluntad, hizo que montaran un campamento, pero se ofreció a hacer la primera guardia porque él era incapaz de dormir.

Llevaban dos días buscando a Merlín y no habían tenido éxito. Al principio, Arturo estaba más enfadado que preocupado. Pensó que darían con él enseguida. Merlín era un niño más bien pequeño, a pie. Ellos eran varios hombres adultos y preparados a caballo, expertos en atrapar a bandidos y otros fugitivos. ¿Quién le iba a decir al rey de Camelot que encontraría la horma de su zapato en un crío de siete años?

Habían mirado en todos los lugares que el Merlín adulto hubiera visitado alguna vez. Arturo casi podía jurar que había peinado su reino entero… y nada. Por su mente pasó la idea de que tal vez Merlín estuviera en Ealdor: ese reino había sido su primer hogar. Tal vez hubiera recordado algo, o hubiera sentido el impulso de ir… Pero Ealdor estaba a más de un día a caballo y el ya llevaba dos días fuera del castillo. Tenía asuntos que atender, y estaba Mordred. El rey no puede desaparecer así como así… y un padre menos.

Porque a esas alturas Arturo estaba dispuesto a ser el padre, el tío, el primo segundo o el sobrino tercero de esos chicos. ¡Lo único que quería era saber si Merlín estaba bien!.

Había sido tan idiota… ¿cómo había podido ser tan frío con el niño? Prácticamente era como si él mismo le hubiera echado del castillo. Merlín no quería un hogar, ni un baño caliente, ni un protector. Él quería un padre, y Arturo había sido estúpido por no verlo. O por verlo e ignorarlo.

- Majestad, id a dormir. Yo haré la siguiente guardia – dijo Sir Lion, poniendo una mano en su hombro.  
- No es necesario.  
- Arturo, tenéis que dormir – insistió Lion, llamándole por su nombre de pila con la confianza que le daban los años de amistad. – No coméis, no dormís… Si seguís así vais a enfermar, y no le seréis de ninguna utilidad al niño.  
- ¿Habrá comido él? –preguntó Arturo – No sabe ni quiere cazar.  
- El viejo Merlín era bueno recogiendo hierbas – trató de confortarle Lion.  
- Éste tiene siete años. Dudo que posea los mismos conocimientos que cuando era adulto.  
- Alguien le habrá acogido, en alguna posada…  
- No es agradable imaginar que mi protegido está pidiendo limosna, sir Lion. No es un huérfano vagabundo.  
- Lo fue. Y, tal como él lo ve, lo sigue siendo. Unas semanas en un castillo no van a convencerle de lo contrario.

Arturo gruñó en respuesta. Pese a las insistencias del que era su amigo y capitán de sus hombres, no durmió. Se alejó un poco del campamento, harto de estar sentado sobre un tocón, sin hacer nada. Escuchó el agua de un riachuelo cercano y se acercó para beber. Un ruido le alertó, y desenvainó su espada, poniéndose en guardia. Parecía un animal… era como un gruñido… aunque más bien parecía un…¿un gemido? Vio un bulto, y se dirigió hacia allá con cautela.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, entendiendo que el bulto era una persona. Una persona pequeña- Un niño. El corazón le latió a mil por hora, porque dentro de él ya sabía que era Merlín. Se acercó sin hacer ruido, y comprobó que efectivamente era él. Se movía y gemía en sueños, como si tuviera una pesadilla. Estaba oscuro, pero había luna llena, y Arturo creyó ver que, aún dormido, estaba llorando. Se le cayó la espada de las manos, y se agachó junto al niño. Envainó el arma y cargó a Merlín, tratando de no despertarle, para llevarle al campamento.

Todos sus hombres dormían, salvo sir Lion. Intercambiaron una mirada, pero no se dijeron nada. Arturo dejó a Merlín junto al fuego, y se echó a su lado. Pasó un brazo alrededor del niño en ademan protector y posesivo, y todo el cansancio le vino de pronto.

"Tú no te me vuelves a escapar" fue lo último que pensó, antes de dormirse.

Pese a ser el último en dormirse, Arturo fue el primero en despertar. Parpadeó un par de veces, y examinó el paquetito que dormía a su alrededor. Merlín estaba tan envuelto en pieles que apenas se distinguía de él una persona. La noche había sido fría, y en algún momento el fuego se había apagado.

Arturo se levantó con lentitud y examinó la olla con los restos de la cena del día anterior. Estaba frío y no era mucho, pero podía hacer las veces del desayuno para Merlín, en el caso de que tuviera hambre. Arturo decidió que era el momento de despertarle. Nunca había despertado a nadie. Aunque estaba decidido a cambiar algunas cosas en su forma de tratar a los chicos, no estaba preparado para mimos y besos, no todavía, así que se limitó a destaparle un poco. Merlín asomó la cabeza entre el burruño de ropa y poco a poco abrió los ojos. Al ver a Arturo pareció sorprenderse mucho.

- Ma-ma-ma…  
- Creo que intentas decir Majestad – le ayudó Arturo. – Hola, Merlín.

El niño se incorporó sin decir nada, y sin dejar de mirarle.

- Parece que has tenido una pequeña aventura. ¿Has estado caminando al lado del río todo el tiempo?

Merlín asintió.

- Muy inteligente. Así estabas seguro de tener agua y no perderte.

Mientras hablaba, Arturo cogió un cuenco y sirvió un poco de comida.

- Ten. Come.  
- No tengo hambre.  
- No te estaba preguntando. ¿Cuánto hace que no comes?  
- Desde que me fui del castillo.  
- Dos días. – dijo Arturo, y resopló. Que alguien le diera un buen motivo para no matarle con sus propias manos…

Le observó comer, mirándole amenazadoramente cada vez que estaba más de cinco segundos sin llevarse nada a la boca. Al final, Merlín empezó a comer con ganas, venciendo su necesidad física de alimentarse a las emociones que le impedían tragar bocado. Cuando acabó, todo apañado, usó un poco de tierra para limpiar el cuenco y se levantó para ir a aclararlo con el agua del río, pero Arturo le sujetó del brazo.

- No te vas a separar de mí ni un paso – le dijo.

Merlín le miró extrañado. En realidad, no entendía qué hacía Arturo allí. Pensó que el rey se alegraría por perderle de vista y no tener que ocuparse de un niño que iba por ahí deseando ser su hijo.

- Después de dos días sin saber dónde estabas, no te voy a perder de vista nunca más – siguió diciendo Arturo, y por fin dejó salir su rabia. - ¿Por qué diablos te fuiste?

- No me gusta estar donde no soy bien recibido.

- Eres bien recibido.

- No me gusta aceptar caridad.

- No es caridad.

- Si no soy vuestro hijo, entonces soy un invitado. Y como no soy noble como vos, está claro que sí es caridad.

- Respecto a eso, es necesario que aclaremos muchas cosas. Pero hablaremos cuando estemos en el castillo, y cuando tu hermano esté delante. Ahora quiero qué me digas que fue lo que te hizo pensar que podías escaparte.

- No me he escapado – respondió Merlín. – Camelot no es mi hogar.

Arturo tuvo suficiente. Pusp amabas manos en los hombros de Merlín y le zarandeó para que le prestara atención.

- Camelot es tu hogar. Donde está tu hermano. Donde estoy yo.  
- Donde está Ogo. – dijo el niño.

A Arturo le escoció un poquito que Merlín se acordara de Ogo pero le pasara a él por alto. Sin embargo, pensó que se lo había ganado.

- También. El hogar es donde está la gente que queremos, y que nos quiere.  
- Entonces yo tengo razón, y el castillo no es mi hogar.

Arturo suspiró. Tenía que decirlo ¿verdad?

- Lo es, porque yo te quiero, Merlín.

Le costó, no creáis, que él no había dicho esas palabras desde…desde…. En fin, sólo le había dicho algo parecido a Gwen, y en otro sentido. Pero pareció ser lo que tenía qué decir. Merlín sonrió ampliamente y sin previo aviso le dio uno de esos abrazos que a Arturo le ponían tan incómodo. Arturo aguantó tres segundos, y luego carraspeó.

- Vamos, no es como si no lo supieras.  
- No lo sabía.  
- Bueno, pues eso fue mi culpa. Pero, lo que es culpa tuya es haber salido del castillo cuando sabes perfectamente que no puedes hacerlo. ¿Es que no recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez?

Merlín se estremeció. Lo recordaba perfectamente.

- No… - musitó, pero no era un "no lo recuerdo", sino una petición. Un "por favor, no". Arturo le entendió.  
- No – respondió, para tranquilizarle. – Pero cuando lleguemos al castillo, tú y yo, principito, vamos a hablar seriamente.

Merlín sabía que tenía que estar al menos un poquito asustado, pero dentro de él sólo podía pensar en que Arturo le había llamado "principito". ¿Qué quería decir con eso?


	10. Padre

**CAPÍTULO 9: PADRE**

* * *

En el camino de vuelta a Camelot, Merlín fue en el caballo de Arturo, delante de él y protegido por sus brazos que le abrazaban a la vez que tomaban las riendas. El rey no debía compartir su caballo y alguno de sus hombres puso objeciones en atención a su seguridad, pero él no se iba a separar del niño ni aunque le amenazaran con una espada. Lo que es Merlín disfrutó mucho de ese momento. Se apoyó en Arturo y se adormiló a ratos. Parecía muy relajado y contento, y todo porque Arturo había dicho dos palabras mágicas. Porque le había dicho que le quería.

Pero no era lo único que Arturo había dicho. Le había llamado "principito" y eso se debía a una decisión que aún estaba a medio tomar. Arturo quería hablar con los dos niños a la vez… Tenía un poco de miedo por la reacción de Mordred. Al pensar en el otro niño se dio cuenta de que le echaba de menos. Llevaba dos días sin saber de él, y en realidad ni se había despedido…

En esto pensaba, cuando notó que Merlín se tensaba y se espabilaba repentinamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Merlín?

- Estamos cerca – dijo el niño. Aunque no fue una pregunta, Arturo le respondió:

- Sí. En cuanto pasemos esa colina podremos ver la ciudadela.

- Desde aquí ya puedo escuchar a Mordred.

- ¿Escucharle? Te refieres a….¿en tu cabeza?

Merlín asintió. Arturo instintivamente hizo que su montura galopara un poco para alejarse de sus hombres lo suficiente para que no escucharan su conversación.

- Está muy enfadado – susurró Merlín, y se estremeció.

- ¿Enfadado?

Merlín asintió de nuevo.

- Está… usando su magia para cosas malas.

- ¿Qué?

Sin esperar respuesta, Arturo apremió más a su caballo. Tres cosas principalmente le inquietaban de esa noticia:

1.) La posibilidad de que Mordred volviera a las andadas. En su versión adulta también había hecho un mal uso de la magia.

2.) Que alguien le viera como una amenaza y tomara represalias contra el niño.

3.) Que aquello pusiera en peligro la reciente aprobación de la magia.

Prácticamente voló por el terreno sujetando bien a Merlín para que no se cayera del caballo. Por suerte para él, cuando llegó al castillo no se encontró con ninguna amenaza terrorífica que pusiera en peligro las vidas de sus súbditos sino a… un niño con un berrinche. Mordred se había encerrado mágicamente en el salón del trono. Nadie podía entrar, pero se oían cosas que estallaban contra las paredes y se rompían. Ogo intentaba convencer al niño de que abriera la puerta, pero sin éxito. Arturo se unió, y aporreó la puerta.

- ¡Mordred! – gritó. Se dejaron de escuchar ruidos por un rato. - ¡Mordred, abre ahora mismo! – ordenó.

Luego pensó que esa no era la mejor táctica, y efectivamente no lo fue, porque los ruidos se reanudaron.

- Mordred, abre, hemos de hablar. – insistió, y nada.

Una persona pequeñita tiró de la casaca de Arturo. Merlín le miró y dio un paso adelante, como diciendo "déjame a mí". Arturo pensó que el niño daría algún discurso de hermano, pero fue mucho más sencillo que eso: levantó la mano y forzó la cerradura. La magia con magia se quita.

Ogo, y algunos de los presentes, se asombraron al ver que Merlín también tenía magia. Pero Arturo no se quedó a ver las reacciones: en cuanto pudo entrar, empujó las puertas.

No reconocía aquella habitación. El trono estaba volcado. Los tapices de las paredes, arrancados y hechos jirones. Es más, uno que ostentaba el escudo de Camelot estaba… ¿quemado? Cosa de magia, seguramente. Quemar el escudo era un delito grave, pero el niño no debía entender de esas cosas.

Cuando le vio Mordred le dedicó una mirada llena de ira… de odio… Se pareció bastante a la versión de él que Arturo mejor conocía, pero no se dejó impresionar.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te propones? ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

En vez de responderle, Mordred movió una de las lámparas que colgaban del techo, con las velas aún encendidas. Arturo levantó la cabeza, sabiendo que si eso caía encima de él, le mataría. Decidió confiar en que Mordred no haría eso, y puso su vida en ese acto de confianza. Quería demostrarse a sí mismo que ya no le juzgaba por las cosas del pasado. No se apartó.

- Mordred, vamos a calmarnos y a hablar de esto ¿de acuerdo? ¿Qué sucede?

Como respuesta, la lámpara se movió más. Se escucharon chirriar los eslabones, pero Arturo no flaqueó. No lo haría. El niño no le iba a tirar eso encima, estaba seguro.

- He encontrado a Merlín, Mordred – le dijo, como si no hubiera un amasijo de hierro de más de seiscientos kilos pendiendo sobre su cabeza. – Está bien. Le he traído de vuelta.

El balanceo de la lámpara se detuvo un poco.

- Ahora podremos hablar los tres – siguió diciendo – Pero necesito que te calmes, hijo.

- ¡NO SOY TU HIJO! – bramó. La lámpara se movió bruscamente y se descolgó del techo, Arturo cerró los ojos, pero no llegó a ser aplastado. Asombrado, levantó la mirada y se fijo en que el objeto levitaba sobre el aire. Mordred lo estaba sujetando. El niño respiraba con agitación y le miraba furioso, y también parecía algo cansado porque aquello debía suponerle un gran esfuerzo. Arturo se apartó de la trayectoria de la lámpara y Mordred dejó que cayera al suelo. Luego, se echó a llorar.

Arturo corrió hasta él y le estrechó contra sí, sin pensarlo, por instinto. Alertados por el ruido, varios hombres penetraron en la habitación, pero Arturo les detuvo con un gesto de su mano, indicando que les dejaran solos.

- ¡Te fuiste! – gritó el niño - ¡Me dejaste, te fuiste! ¡Te fuiste con Merlín! ¡Y me dejasteis sólo!

- No me fui con él, Mordred. Me fui a buscarle. Tu hermano se escapó y podía pasarle algo.

- ¡Se fue por tu culpa!

- Sí, tienes razón. No hice las cosas bien. Pero aún estoy a tiempo.

Mordred se desahogó llorando sobre él, hasta que sus sollozos perdieron fuerza.

- Me dejaste porque dije que no eres mi padre… - se lamentó el niño.

- No te dejé, Mordred. Y no seré nada que tú no quieras que sea.

- Sí quiero.

Arturo se sorprendió por esas palabras. Ya eran dos los niños que le habían pedido que fuera su padre.

- Me alegro – susurró, y le apretó contra sí un poco más, para luego separarle poco a poco. – Y ahora, ¿me explicas que es todo esto? ¿Has visto lo que le has hecho al salón? ¿Al estandarte de Camelot? ¿Crees que está bien romper las cosas así y encerrarte aquí, asustando a todos? ¿Acaso no te dije que no podías usar tu magia en público?

Silencio mortal.

- ¿Te lo dije, o no?

- Sí, sire.

- Tu hermano y tú estáis en muchos problemas. – sentenció Arturo, y luego se alejó un poco de él, y abrió las puertas. – Acompañad a los niños a mis aposentos.

- ¿Majestad? – preguntaron, confundidos. Arturo les miró bien. Llevaban una mano en la empuñadura de su espada, preparados para desenvainar. ¿Contra quién? ¿Contra Mordred? ¡Por encima de su cadáver!

- Ya me habéis oído.

Los hombres se cuadraron y procedieron a cumplir sus órdenes. Merlín le dedicó una mirada asustada pero algo en los ojos de Arturo le tranquilizó.

Por su parte, el rey esperó a que se fueran para suspirar.

- Lo habéis manejado bastante bien, Majestad – comentó Ogo. Arturo le miró. Ese hombre había tenido seis hijos, ¡seis! y los había perdido a todos. Como padre, estaba claro que tenía experiencia.

- ¿Entonces por qué siento que lo he hecho todo mal?

- Porque lo hicisteis. Pero ahora lo habéis hecho bastante bien. Habéis traído a Merlín, y tranquilizado a Mordred.

Arturo miró a ese hombre fijamente. Le asombró su valentía para criticarle a la cara. Un rey necesitaba rodearse de gente como él, y no de pelotas insufribles que le apoyaran incluso cuando cometía errores.

- ¿Y qué debo hacer ahora?

- Eso depende de vos. Pero, Majestad… si me permitís un consejo… Yo fui demasiado duro con mis chicos y ahora ya no están. No sé… no sé si ellos sabían lo mucho que les apreciaba.

El rey abrió los ojos, impresionado. Ogo sí que parecía un hombre estricto, e incluso menos cariñoso que el propio Arturo. Que él le dijera palabras como aquellas hizo que se lo tomara más en serio.

- Un hombre no debe avergonzarse por querer a sus hijos. Debe avergonzarse por no querer que otros lo sepan. Y, cuando uno pasa demasiado tiempo preocupándose por parecer débil al demostrar su afecto, al final se olvida de cómo se demuestra. Uno de los niños me lo recordó hace poco, con su inocencia. – concluyó el herrero, y Arturo pensó que tenía a ese hombre muy desaprovechado. Tal vez no le gustara luchar, pero necesitaba gente con su inteligencia entre sus caballeros. Supo que no se equivocó cuando decidió tenerle entre sus hombres. Observó cómo Ogo se iba y se sintió más confiado. Más seguro. Más dispuesto a hacer lo que tenía que hacer, en lo bueno y en lo malo.

Lástima que tuviera que comenzar por lo malo.

Les había enviado a sus aposentos porque tenía pensado hablar con los dos a la vez, en un lugar donde además no fueran a ser molestados. Mordred y Merlín le esperaban cerca de la puerta, como si no se atrevieran a penetrar mucho en aquella habitación que aún no conocían. Arturo se dio cuenta en ese momento de que nunca habían estado allí. Bueno, sí, pero en otra época. Una de la cual no se acordaban.

Arturo reparó en la mirada culpable de los dos niños. Mordred había usado su magia pese a estar advertido de no hacerlo, había destrozado el Salón del Trono y se había encerrado en la habitación, donde casi provoca un accidente con cierta lámpara y cierto rey. Merlín se había escapado en plena noche y había estado desaparecido por dos días, a merced de animales, bandidos, criaturas mágicas y enemigos del reino. Probablemente, era lo más grave que habían hecho desde que estaba allí, y sin embargo Arturo se sentía más inclinado que nunca a ser suave e indulgente.

Eso no quitaba que no tuviera pensado actuar un poco.

- Abandonar el castillo, desobedecer al rey, destrozar la sala principal del castillo… ¿hablo con personas o con salvajes?

De poder desaparecer, Merlín y Mordred lo hubieran hecho en ese momento.

- Tú, Merlín, me asustaste mucho, y no me considero una persona fácil de asustar. Tuviste a los mejores hombres de Camelot buscándote, abandonando la protección del reino y temerosos de que algo malo te hubiese sucedido. Y tú, Mordred… ¿te das cuenta de que la gente a la que has asustado puede convertirse en tu enemiga? ¿Crees que tienes magia para usarla así? Tu don debe ser para crear, no para destruir.

Los dos niños se sintieron empequeñecer.

- ¿Sabéis cuál es el castigo por lo que habéis hecho? – preguntó Arturo, al final.

- ¿El cepo?

- ¿Las mazmorras?

- ¿La horca?

- ¿La vara?

Caray que esos niños tenían una imaginación enorme… o no tan enorme, dado que, de hecho, cualquiera que quemara el escudo de Camelot acabaría en el cepo un par de días. Cualquiera que amenazara la vida del rey como lo había hecho Mordred acabaría en la horca, en la pira de fuego, decapitado, o ejecutado de alguna otra manera horrible. Que un protegido desobedeciera a su rey solía implicar una noche en las mazmorras o un castigo con la vara. Pero Arturo no pensaba hacer ninguna de las cuatro cosas.

- No. Algo mucho peor. Una tortura horrible a base de ropas de seda, coronas pesadas, cenas aburridas, asambleas soporíferas, e insoportables asuntos de estado.

Los niños se miraron entre sí sin comprender, y luego miraron a Arturo.

- Lo he entendido. Vuestro mensaje ha sido alto y claro. Mañana os reconoceré públicamente como mis hijos y herederos. Acostumbraros a ser, a partir de ahora, el príncipe Merlín y el príncipe Mordred.

Se escucharon dos jadeos entrecortados, y ambos niños abrieron los ojos de manera exagerada. ¿Era en serio? Merlín no iba a esperar a comprobarlo. Se lanzó sobre Arturo para darle un abrazo, y éste, recordando las palabras de Ogo, se lo devolvió e incluyó en él a Mordred. Y no se sintió incómodo por hacerlo. Durante dos días había temido por el bienestar de Merlín y no iba a dejar que le pasara como a Ogo. No iba a dejar que sus chicos no supieran lo importantes que eran para él.

- ¿Estás enfadado, padre? – preguntó Merlín, al cabo de un rato. Arturo estaba seguro que lo hizo sólo para ver cómo sonaba la palabra. Esa vez, le encantó escucharla. Padre.

- No, Merlín – respondió, y suspiró. – Pero esto es para que no vuelvas a escaparte – dijo, y se separó un poquito para ladearle y darle seis palmadas. El rostro del niño se congestionó un poquito, pero el rey no le dejó llorar al estrecharle contra sí. Luego, miró a Mordred que le observaba con ojos brillantes. – Y esto para que no uses la magia de forma indebida, ni destroces nada. – añadió, e hizo lo mismo que con Merlín.

- ¡Au! – protestó Mordred, en una actitud mimosa que Arturo no conocía.

- Sí, eso digo yo. ¿Qué crees que me habría pasado si la lámpara me llega a caer encima?

- Lo siento. – murmuró Mordred, agachando la cabeza. Entonces, él también se lanzó a abrazar a Arturo.

Aunque estuviera dispuesto a ser más cariñoso, no se le podía pedir todo de golpe así que carraspeó y les separó con suavidad, algo cohibido por tanta demostración de afecto.

- Bien. Ahora, tenemos que ensayar unas palabras que tendréis que pronunciar mañana delante de un montón de gente aburrida. Se llama Juramento de Vasallaje, y tendréis que hacerlo también dentro de unos días, en una ceremonia oficial en la que vendrá gente de muchos reinos. – explicó Arturo, y les enseñó el protocolo necesario mediante el cual pasarían ser hijos suyos a los ojos del resto del reino. Porque a los suyos ya lo eran.

¿Estaría a la altura de la tarea que se esperaba de él?

"Lo estarás" dijo aquella voz inmaterial que ya le había hablado en alguna ocasión anterior. La voz de Gwen. Se encomendó a ella, porque sabía que aún quedaba lo peor. La magia de Merlín ya no era un secreto, y la magia de Mordred había atemorizado a unos cuantos habitantes del castillo. Aquello, seguramente, tendría consecuencias.


End file.
